Sym Bionic Titan: Together As One
by ShunBenitoite
Summary: This story is about my oc meeting and interacting with the characters of Sym Bionic Titan, and with many secrets and potential rivalries I'm sure this story will be interesting.
1. Red Manus

**Sym Bionic Titan: Together As One**

 **Chapter 1: Red Manus**

It was a nice normal day at the Lunis household and everything seemed to be going just fine. Octus was his Mister Lunis holo disguise cooking something in the kitchen while Lance was sitting back on the couch playing guitar and Ilana was sitting a seat way with book in her hand.

'I can't believe she sneaks away from her wealthy family to be with a man that doesn't have much, love is truly beautiful.' thought Illana thinking about the story she's reading. "Lance what would do if…" said Ilana but got interrupted by a loud bang.

"Octus are you okay?" Lance and Ilana called out from the livingroom.

The door to the kitchen slammed open, "Sorry I had to drop watch I was doing, a new creature was entered through the warp gate." Octus explained.

"A another Mutraddi?" Ilana asked closing her book.

"If so we should locate its coordinates and beat it down before it causes too much damage." said Lance placing his guitar down on the couch.

"Already have it'll land near the swamp like a while back." said Octus.

"I'd prefer to forget about what happened there last time." said Ilana remembering what happened before.

"Don't worry now we know to not let that thing make contact with us." said Lance trying to ease her mind.

"You're right, let's get this Mutraddi, I'm sure it's not the same type as the one before." said Ilana with determination in her words.

We arrive with to our trio in their mecha suits battling a frog type monster with four arms and two legs, it's eyes are on the bottom of it's jaw and it's brain can be seen threw a dome on it's head.

"Why is it this thing again."said Ilana firing blast at the creature as it jumped and dodge to avoid them.

"Who knew they'd send them creature to the same spot." said Lance using his Manus sword to try and cut the creature in half.

"That is highly peculiar, and it doesn't to be any stronger than the original one sent a few weeks back." said Octus.

Just as that was said the creature began to change it's appearance. It's body became more bigger, the arms and legs started to bulk up, it's fangs and claws seemed to get bigger and sharper. Next it dashed in front of Octus and sent him flying back threw a few trees with a quick slash.

"Octus" said Ilana worried about her friend.

"At does it" said Lance firing a barrage of bullets and swinging his sword at the creature.

The creature didn't seemed to phased by the bullets but avoid a clean hit by the sword. Next it managed to slam Lance's Manus into the ground and jump towards Ilana.

"Not this time" said Ilana fire missiles at the creature.

They made direct contact with the creature and made a massive puff of smoke appear. Before the smoke even clears out the creature comes at with claws and fangs ready for a lethal strike. Before Ilana has a moment to react the creature was sliced in half by unknown sword slash. Ilana and Lance, and Octus looked to face another Manus like Lance's but instead of a purple color it was red.

"Who, is, that?" Asked Lance Ilana and Octus not sure who the other mecha belonged to.

Before they knew it the creatures split body was falling from the sky. As it did the red Manus pointed it's arm at the creature's split body and blasted it into nothing with it's bullets.

"Octus who is that?" Ilana asked.

"I'm not sure but energy readings from the inside of the suit show a human signature." Octus replied.

"Does that mean he's a human?" Ilana asked feeling curious.

"Only one way to find out." said Lance quickly making his Manus life off the ground and fly towards the red Manus. "Who are you? And why do you have a Manus?"

"You'll know soon enough." said a voice that came from the red Manus.

Just as it finished explaining a canister flew from its leg to its hand and a bright flash of light lit up the whole forest and blinded our trio. When the light cleared the red Manus was gonna leaving our trio to wonder if it's friend or foe.

"I can't believe I let it get away." said Lance angry the red Manus was nowhere in sight.

"I scanned the area to try and locate it's position but something embedded in its suit must be interfering with it." said Octus trying to find a trace of it.

"Lance I know you're upset that there's a new Manus and we don't know if it's here as a friend or foe but I know together we stop it if need be." said Ilana trying to cheer him up.

"Your right now matter what that Manus has nothing against us or the power of titan." said Lance having faith is Ilana's words. 'But who on earth is advanced enough to pilot it so well?'

"I suggest we head home and have dinner to clear our minds up a bit also we can prepare for school tomorrow." said Octus reminding them it's a school night and took the lead.

"Oh no I forgot about the history report I have to do." Ilana remembered as she followed closely behind Octus.

Lance followed behind them still lost in thought, 'No matter what if it's objective is to destroy us I'll take it down before it even gets the chance to lay a hand on Octus or Ilana.'

"Lance you coming?" Ilana called out making sure he's okay and snapping him out of it.

"Course I am and Octus what's for dinner I'm starving?" Lance asked trying to play off he was lost in thought.

"I'm making a tuna casserole." Octus replied, explaining the methods he used.

 **End Chapter.**


	2. Origin

**Sym Bionic Titan: Together As One**

 **A/n:** First I'm glad to see so much of you like the story. Second this chapter is sorta what happened after the Red Manus pilot left. Now that I think about it some of this could have gone with the first chapter, I'll make sure to not make that mistake again.

 **Chapter 2: Origin**

"Looks like they didn't decide to try and follow me. Luckily this robot can tracked down so easily." said a male voice, piloting a red Manus several hundred feet in the air and a great distance away from our trio after saving Ilana and bolting away.

The red Manus checked for an open area and landed a feet away in a forest from a suburban neighborhood. Next it powered off and a teenage boy about the same age as our hero's who seemed to have dark brown hair, dark red shirt with tanned color long sleeves reaching to his wrist and tanned colored pants. He began walking out of the woods and headed towards the neighborhood.

'I wonder if this was the best choice for me to make?' the boy thought to himself. "I'm sure he's gonna find out about this and talk to me about this." said the boy softly to himself.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks as he as at the end of the woods a person wearing a black cloak, hat, red glasses and white hair leaning against a tree.

"Hey their long time no see...Solemn." said the boy nervously.

"Simon, I see you're back from sneaking away from your room." said Solemn remaining in his same spot.

"Yeah well I….ahh was just taking a late night flight." said Simon coming up with a somewhat believable story.

"That checks out but mind telling why I picked up on your Manus suit signature near the crash site of the unknown object that entered the atmosphere over twenty minutes ago?" Solemn asked knowing he is trying to lie.

"That landing sight...oh it just happen to be along the way as I flew by…." said Simon hoping he would believe this lie.

Just as Simon finished explaining Solemn managed to push him against a tree and have his arm with his red watch behind him.

"Enough joking around I know you headed there a few minutes after impact and jetted away not long after. So this leads me to believe you beat the creature or left after meeting them." said Solemn knowing the situation and didn't let up on Simin one bit. "Your reckless behavior could have put your coming up assignment in jeopardy."

"I...know that but I couldn't help...myself. I swear I didn't say anything to give anything...away." said Simon trying to plead as he's still pushed against a tree.

Solemn let out a sigh and finally let go of Simon, "Our scientists spent weeks trying to create a working prototype to match the same tech used to make that purple Manus robot appear ready for combat. Your lucky to have been given the chance to get the first fully functional one and use it as part of a mission."

"I know I know but can you blame me? My life before this wasn't anything to exciting only extraterrestrial clean up and training." said Simon.

"I know things haven't been easy on you since the accident but," said Solemn removing his hat. "I'm putting my trust in you to go thru with the mission, gain their trust, make sure they're on our side, and do not blow your cover."

Simon let out a faint smile, "Don't worry I won't fail you and even if they do somehow find out I won't give up anything about G3." said Simon to reassure him.

"Good because if they know you're in contact with G3 they'll demand some answers and we'll have to cut our ties with…" said Solemn but got interrupted by Simon.

"I'll make sure it doesn't come to that and who know maybe one day I won't have to pretend to friend them and they might be on good terms with us." said Simon not knowing what the future may hold.

Solemn let out a faint smile, "That would be a nice thought. You better head home and get some rest, you do start your first day at a new school tomorrow."

"I think you're right." said Simon taking a few steps forward and stopping to look back. "You coming to or…." said Simon but stopped seeing Solemn was gone. "Guess that's a no."

Simon started to walk down to the streets and took the sidewalk until he reached his house. Next he ate a late night snack and laid down on his bed trying to drift into sleep.

'My uncle has always had a lot on his plate and raising me wasn't his top priority. Even when my mom was alive I hardly saw him and always wondered what his job was. It wasn't till I was nine that I learned the truth.

I was home alone recovering from what had happened in little less than a two weeks ago. As any child my age I got bored easily and wanted to find something to do. I went into my uncle's study and look around for something or anything to do.'

A young Simon snooped around and found a briefcase that weighed a good amount so it wasn't empty. If he broke it open his uncle would know he was going threw his stuff and the briefcase didn't look like it'll open without a key and right combination.

"If I don't have a key or know the combination maybe I can improvise." said Simon thinking to himself out loud.

With that Simon found a bobby pin and listened closely with his ear against the briefcase to hear a click to know he put the combination in right. Next he straightened out the bobby pin, placed it in the keyhole, and began moving it around until it was opened. Once opened Simon found a few documents that seemed to have a few pictures of top secret stuff as well as a few legible papers for each. Simon started looking through each photo and reading the papers as well as making sure to remember the order so it looked like nothing has been moved.

"I can't believe what this is, could this really be.." said Simon but stopped immediately after hearing the door open.

Simon turned to face the door and started to get very nervous after seeing who it was that walked in.

"What are you doing my study Simon? And why is my briefcase popped open." asked Solemn who came home early for his briefcase.

"I was just…" said Simon trying to come up with something.

Solemn was examining the papers and saw some in Simon's hands, "I want you to drop everything, forget what you think you saw and leave my study right now!" he ordered.

Simon did as told but stopped at the door, "What is G3? And what do you do?"

"I said forget what you saw and go before I decide to give you a punishment for going threw my things." Solemn stated getting upset having to repeat himself.

"What if I say I want to learn more and be apart of it?" Simon asked turning around to face his uncle.

'Of course I got turned down and banned from going into his study again but what he told me is what lead to where I am, Only when you reach ten years old and make a full recovery. When I reached those conditions that's when everything started. I was put under G3 basic training and did everything grunts do when they first start off.

I did my best to not make my uncle regret his choice on accepting me in G3. To make sure I wouldn't tell a soul like a kid my age would usually do I was taught in G3 not just with lessons but from the people around me. In the beginning for my combat training I was kicked around and they wouldn't let up even with my young age. Eventually I got the hang of it and managed to give them a good ass kicking myself.

I was put on clean up duty like most grunts and we pick up any that's not of this world, after worlds I report back and file a report. It wasn't till a few months back things that strange creatures began crashing and attacking city on this planet. Luckily titan showed up from out of nowhere and began fighting those things off. After managing to make titan form at the G3 base and learned a little about the three that make up titan.

Not soon after the scientists began make a prototype of one of the robots, specifically the purple one with lots of firepower and code name Manus. They also began looking for the right candidate and after the first fully functional earth made Manus was created I got the honor of being the first to test it. By the time I was fully capable of mastering the Manus suit I was given the task of interacting with the three robots that make up titan and gain their trust to learn more about them and what they are doing on earth.'

Simon opened his eyes and check the clock it read '3:28'. "I better get my full rest tomorrow my life's gonna but I don't know if it's gonna be a good or bad thing." said Simon before drifting off to sleep.

 **End Chapter.**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you guys were expecting but I think this new character need a bit of a back story. What do you think about him being Solemn's nephew. If you guys like this story or feel it needs improvement in some way please leave a review or PM me. If you have an idea to added to the story or suggestion leave a review or PM and I'll try to respond as soon as possible.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you guys on the one, till then stay tuned.**


	3. First Day

**Sym Bionic Titan: Together As One**

A/n: Thank you for the positive feed I've been getting the last two chapters it means a lot. Sorry for the late post this chapter I wrote the first two spring break and once I got back to school I had a lot on my plate but I'll try to update sooner next time. Without anything more left to say let's start this chapter.

 **Chapter 3: First Day**

The sun raised high up into the sky as we see our favorite trio just about to leave the house and head off to school. Newton and Lance were the first two out the door and into the car. Newton started up the van and noticed Lance much more out of it then usually.

"What's the matter Lance, are you still hungover about the red Manus we saw last night." Newton asked.

"How can I not be? Whoever was inside of it must know about Galaluna and who know when we're gonna see it again to ask some question?" said Lance telling him what's on his mind.

"I must say that it is a problem, he might know about us too." said Newton.

"That what troubles me too, also we don't know if he's a spy sent by our enemy back on Galaluna to capture Ilana." Lance stated clenching his fists in anger.

"That could be the case, but there still the fact that they rescued Ilana last night. Perhaps it could have been for us to lower next time." said Newton trying to analyze the situation.

"Doesn't matter, I'll find out who this person is and find out who's side they're on. Even if I have force it out of them." said Lance with a focused look on his face.

"If I get enough time to try and decrypt that Manus' circuitry and interface monitor I can track it anytime it is activated like I can with your's and Ilana's." Newton stated think of a way to get them on the right track.

"Okay I'm ready to go you two and luckily I didn't forget my history report I need to turn in today." said Ilana entering the van and shutting the door. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Cars" Lance quickly replied.

"Where I should take Kimmy for our next date." Newton quickly replied.

Ilana looked at both of them for a moment or two and spoke, "Octus I say you should try and take her to the movies and see that new movie about the girl that must choose between two guys."

"I'll take that into consideration, now we better get going before we're late." said Newton switching the car into drive started heading off to school.

The three of them arrived at school in no time flat with about six minutes to get to class on time. Ilana opened the side door.

"Okay see you guys at lunch time I'll be heading to…." said Ilana talking too fast she forgot she was exiting the car and tripped on the way out.

Lance quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the van, "Ilana are you oka…?" he asked but stopped seeing Ilana was caught in the arms of male they haven't seen around before.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked looking down at Ilana in his arms.

Ilana looked at the boy and lightly blushed, next she gestured for him to put her down, "T-thank you for catching me, I was in a bit of a hurry." she explained.

"No problem just happy to help." said The boy glad he was able to help.

"Who are you?" Lance asked wanting to know who this guy was that had his arms all over Ilana.

"Lance there's no reason to be rude he save me from hitting the ground." said Ilana telling Lance to check his attitude. "Anyways my name is Ilana and sorry to cut this short but I need to get to class, nice meeting you." she said heading off inside the school.

Lance and the stranger watched her off till Lance broke the silence, "Again I ask, who are you?"

"Oh the name's Simon, and you must be Lance." said Simon extending out a hand for a handshake.

"Thanks for helping Ilana, I better get to class." said Lance ignoring his handshake and walking off to get to class.

"I guess I should find my class to then." said Simon taking out a sheet of paper from his satchel.

Newton was beginning to walk off when he noticed Simon was having some kind of trouble, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Simon looked over at Newton and was surprised how big he was, "Uhh yeah, I'm new and need some help finding my class." he replied.

Newton looked at his sheet for a second or two and memorized his who schedule, "You seem to have the same first class as me as well as one more. If you'd like you can follow me to our class." he suggested.

"Okay, sure" said Simon folding his paper and sticking it into his pocket. "Lead the way"

With that Newton lead the way with simon following right behind him. They arrived at the door and stop for a moment.

"Here we are" Newton said letting him know this is the right class.

"Thank you for helping, my name is Simon by the way." said Simon reaching out a hand to attempt another handshake.

"My name is Newton nice to meet you." said Newton shaking his hand and walked into take his seat.

'His hand feels sorta real even though it's a holographic projection.' thought Simon staring at the hand Newton just shacked.

With that class started and Simon had to go threw with what most new kids do when they enter a new school and introduce himself to the class. Lunch time rolls around quickly with nothing to exciting happening before.

"How did the report Illana?" Newton asked as him and Illana grabbed their trays.

"It went great and I think everyone in the class did quite well." Ilana replied getting sure food on her tray.

They both got their food and started walking out of the line and headed to their usual table.

"About this morning Lance and I weren't talking about cars or Kimmy." said Newton wanting to tell her the truth.

"I know that already, I just went along with it to not make it an awkward morning." said Ilana knowing they were keepi n't something from her.

"How?" Newton asked surprised she already knew.

"First you two said completely different answers, second it was on my mind most of last night which is why I finished my report so late." Ilana replied.

"Well even so we still need to all talk about it so let's tell Lance back at the house when the cost is clear." Newton suggested.

"Agreed" Ilana replied as they sat down at the table.

Around the same time Simon who had the same lunch time stepped out of the lunch line and tried to find a spot to sit.

"Looks like that new kids Simon is trying to look for a place to sit." said Newton watching Simon look around.

"We should invite him over for today at least until he makes some other friends to sit with." Ilana suggested. "We were new here at one point to remember.?"

"Lance will probably be against this especially with the identity of the Red Manus pilot unknown." Newton replied trying to explain to her.

"Don't about Lance and what are the odds the red manus pilot is in this school." said Ilana trying to reassure Newton. "Simon if you need a place to sit come join us." she waved over at him.

Simon noticed her and waved back as he walked up to them and sat down next to Ilana, "We meet again, thank you for letting me sit with you guys."

"Don't mention it" said Ilana not thinking much about it.

With that the three sat in silence eating their lunch as Lance sat down next to Newton and didn't look to happy about the new member at the table.

Lance eyed Ilana for a second then started eating, "So Simon how are you liking the school so far?" he asked thinking it was a good time to get some answers to make sure he's clean

"I think the school is really great and so are the people." Simon replied.

"Where were you born and what made you want to come to this school?" Lance asked.

"I was born a few towns but never really went to public school since about third grade." Simon replied answer the questions without hesitation.

"Interesting" said Lance wiping his mouth with a napkin and whispered to Newton next to him as he did. "Make sure your scanning him to see if he's lying."

Newton ate his food and gave him a thumbs up with his other hand that was at his side and away from Simon's and Ilana's view.

Lance saw the signal and continued, "You still never answered why this school." he said trying to sound a bit friendly so it won't sound forced.

"I only came here for two reason my family and Titan." Simon replied.

"Why titans?" Ilana asked hearing titan was brought up.

The three all looked at Simon with a curious look and he noticed that was well, "It's a little embarrassing but I'm a titan fan and want to catch a glimpse of him." he replied with a smile.

"One more question, if you knew who titan was would you tell everyone?" Ilana asked wanting to join in the questioning.

"I know titan isn't evil and that's good enough for me to root for him and if I knew I would keep it a secret till death." Simon replied admiring titan as a hero. "Sorry that sounded a little cheesy that's just how I feel." he said with a smile.

"I feel the same" Ilana replied letting him know it wasn't cheesy at all.

"That's quite noble." Newton added.

"Seems cool of you ask me." said Lance.

"Thanks for not making fun, I'm gonna throw away my trash." said Simon walking away with tray in hand.

"Well Octus was anything he said a lie?" Lance asked wanting to know the results of the scan.

"From what I can tell he was telling the truth." Newton replied.

"At least we know he can somewhat be trusted." said Ilana.

"Even so we shouldn't be to trusting of people we meet not for a while." Lance stated.

Simon walked back to the, "I'll see you guys later I'm gonna take a walk around school."

"Okay enjoy the walk." said Ilana wishing him well.

"Thanks I will." said Simon walking away from the trio.

"Still maybe Lance is right we should keep an eye out." said Newton agreeing with Lance.

Lance and Ilana nodded in agreement and the three all enjoyed their lunch as lunch time soon came to end and they headed to their other classes. The last class came so quick that nearly the entire school was ready to go home. Simon managed to get a quick restroom break and received an urgent call and saw it was a blocked number.

"You got Simon"

"A creature is entering earth's atmosphere and I will send your Manus the the coordinates of the landing spot."

"Roger that"

Simon then ran out the nearest exit, places something in his eyes and activated his Munus suit to head to the designated landing spot. In a classroom not to far away Newton was up at the board explaining how to solve for x in his advance mathematics class when received a signal of the warp gate opening up.

"As you can see you must divide or multiply before you can do any addition or subtraction." Newton stated trying to get the explanation done as quick as possible.

After he finished the explain he asked to go to the restroom and contacted Lance and Ilana who were in their classrooms doing work.

"Octus, did a monster open the warp gate?" Lance asked wondering and being the first to answer.

"That is correct and we should leave as soon as possible." Newton replied.

"On my way, try and get Ilana to answer and meet up." said Lance ending the call and managed to leave class without a problem.

"Octus is something the matter?" Ilana asked finally picking up moments later.

"Yes a creature landed not too long ago and we should destroy it as soon as possible." Newton replied.

"I'll meet you and Lance in the roof in a ten minutes we can leave the field till everyone is done." said Ilana not able to leave just yet.

"I'll make sure to let Lance know." said Newton to reassure her.

"Thanks, Ilana out" said Ilana ending the call.

With that we head over to Simon who is just arriving at the site of the landing and found a strange large scorpion like creature.

"You looking at this thing Solemn?" Simon asked sounding a little different than before.

"I am seeing this and what's with your voice, is your intercoms not working properly?" Solemn asked threw the radio set.

"No everything is fine I have a mask on to make my voice unrecognizable by the three people that make up titan." Simon replied.

"Understood that's some smart thinking now what I need you to do is try and fend this thing off so it doesn't get near a city." Solemn ordered.

"Yes sir" Simon replied ending the call and firing a barrage of bullets at the scorpion alien creature.

The creature began to react to the firing and swung its tail at the red manus. Luckily Simon managed to pilot it out of the way before getting hit.

"If the bullets won't work try this."said Simon making the manus suit fire a barrage of missiles that did some damage.

The creature blocked some of them with its claws and charged the red manus making it crash back into some trees. Next it used it tail to try and stab the manus suit but Simon nearly escaped it. The tail hit the tree behind Simon and it instantly dissolved with the help of some type of poison.

"Guess I should avoid being hit it directly, I don't want to see what happens to the person inside of the thing that's hit." said Simon softly to himself.

Next two canisters one on the left and one on the right shot up from the red manus and made two battle axes appear. The red manus then flew in close by and swiftly cut on of the legs of the creature to try and slow it down. But the creature reacted fast caught him in it's claw. Next it started to slowly crush the red manus suit along with Simon who was inside.

"Ahhhh" Simon shouted as he was laterally being crushed to death.

A laser beam from out of the blue shot the creature's arm causing it to lose its grip and give Simon enough time to free the red manus.

"Where did that beam come from?" Simon asked.

"Me" said a feminine voice coming into view of Simon.

Simon saw as Lance, Ilana, and Newton arrived at the battle with suits ready to fight and defeat the monster.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Simon thanked them with his voice stimulator still working properly.

"I'm paying you back for last time?" Ilana replied.

"Who are you? And why do you have a Manus battle suit?" Lance asked wanting to get to the point.

"We can talk after we beat this thing." Simon replied wanting to finish the task at hand.

"That would be wise seeing that the creature contains poison in it's tail to destroy almost anything it makes contact with." Octus stated.

"It's true, it nearly got me but I managed to move away and it hit a tree causing it to dissolve nearly instantly." Simon agreed letting them know what Octus scanned was true.

"How do we go about this?" Ilana asked wanting to know how to beat the creature.

"We should focus on destroying the tail so it could do a lot less damage." Lance suggested.

"Agreed" Octus agreed. "Both Manus seem to be well armed that means if you could both simultaneously attack the tail it should slice right off." Octus explained the plan.

"I'll do anything to get rid of this thing." said Lance then turned to face the Red manus. "Try to keep up."

"Don't worry about me but I hope you can keep up." Simon replied.

"Boy's you need to focus or this thing can leave us all powerless." said Ilana trying to keep the peace.

With that Octus and Ilana started firing at the creature to keep its attentions on them as Lance and Simon flew around the sides to try and destroy the tail. Both pilots made a sword appear ready to try and get rid of the tail.

"We're nearing the target." said Simon.

"I know that already." Lance replied.

"What's your problem?" Simon argued.

"You your my problem, you're probably only helping us just to blind side and back stab us." Lance argued back.

"Now's the only chance you're getting, check for yourself if I'm not a friend rather than a foe." Simon stated, making his manus stop in it's tracks and hold it's arms out to have it defenceless.

"Don't think I'll waste this chance." said Lance raising his Manus sword and charged at the red manus.

As Lance drew closer Simon was standing his ground not moving an inch. Lance was a few feet away and didn't seem to have any intentions of stopping but Simon decided to fire a barrage of bullets at him. Lance quickly dodge the and turned to face the red manus.

"I knew it" he stated.

"Look beside you" Simon pointed.

Lance looked over and saw the creature's tail trying to recuperate and turned back to face the red manus, "Guess I was quick to judge but I'll be keeping my eyes on you."

"That's as close as I'm getting to apology so I'll take it." said Simon taking it as an apology.

With that both Lance and Simon charged the tail with blades ready and managed to successfully get a clean slice. The tail was cut and titan was quickly formed with no worry of poison damage. Titan easily sliced the creature and two and blasted it to smithereen with only a crater, smoke and a leg or two left. The three then separated and landed near the red manus who was walking in amazement from seeing titan in action live.

"You guys really did it." said Simon in the red manus suit.

"You were some help so thanks I guess." Lance replied.

"Now that's taken care of mind telling us why you have a suit and who you work for?" Ilana asked.

"You did say you'd tell us after the battle." Octus reminded him.

The red manus nodded and deactivated the suit leaving only a person with semi long brown hair covering one eye, black mask and red eyes. Lance and Ilana deactivated their forms as well.

"You can call me Red, as for the suit you can say I found it and I work for no one." Red replied. "You can trust me if you want but I'm here to help."

"How are we supposed to trust you if you have a mask to cover most of your face and disguising your voice?" Ilana asked.

"It's to keep my identity safe from anyone watching, unlike your three I'm of this planet and have my own life." Red replied.

"Makes sense that way they can't track you down." said Lance understanding why the disguise. "Still how do we know this isn't just a way to hide yourself from us?"

"Believe me it's not and you should consider it too, Lance, Ilana, Newton or should I say mister Lunis?" Red asked.

"How do you know about us?" Octus asked trying to figure it out.

"I'm a former soldier under general steel, and managed to sneak into G3 that's where I learned interesting things about the people that make titan." Red replied.

"Meaning about us." said Ilana.

Red nodded, "I know you three can't possibly be bad or you would have destroyed numerous city by now but instead you protect it."

"We just try to get rid of them so no one gets hurt." Lance stated.

"Seeing is how you said you infiltrated G3 I can concur that that's where you found the red Manus suit." said Octus.

Red nodded again, "That's right I found the prototype they were using and saw how it worked, then I decided to steal it and erase any information about it to get them completely behind schedule."

"Does that mean they will try and seize Titan?" Ilana asked.

"That's highly unlikely seeing as how they are the type to work behind the scenes." Octus replied.

"What did you mean by former soldier?" Lance asked.

"I was to sneak in my young age was to keep me from standing out too much. Once I found out the truth I took the suit, erased the G3 data and cut my ties with Steel." Red replied.

"You had to do what was necessary and followed your heart." said Ilana.

"Thanks, I know you don't still trust me but I can be trusted even if it takes time." said Red.

After a few more questions and clarifications the trio and Red when there separate ways leaving Red to walk into the woods close by. When he saw the coast was clear he removed the mask, moved his hair back into place and removed what seemed to be red eyed contacts revealing light brown eyes.

"That was a little harder than I thought it would be and keeping my heart rate the same speed was a good skill to learn. They're not so bad but I should keep my guard up just incase." said Simon packing everything away. "Step one of the assignment is now complete better get to working on step two, and head back to school before I miss last class and draw any suspicions.

 **End Chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for the next one, Simon managed to reveal himself to our trio and keep his identity as secret I wonder how this will all play out as the story continues. If you liked the chapter and are enjoying the story feel free to leave a review and follow the story. As well as leave a review or Pm me for any ideas you have about the story or how I can make it better. Until next time stay tuned and see you soon.**


	4. The Fake Me Isn't The Real Me

**Sym Bionic Titan: Together As One**

 **Chapter 4: The Fake Me Isn't The Real Me**

"What's happening? How did this happen?" Ilana asked looking at a horrible site of the city in ruins and the the school is destroyed and in flames behind here.

Before she could make out any other words Lance's manus suit lands behind her in critical condition, along with a unresponsive Octus that seems badly damaged. Next Ilana tried to check and see if they're okay but a red manus appears right in front of her and blocks her path.

"Red d-don't tell me you did this?" said Ilana a bit nervous and also angry.

The red manus next pulls something out of it's hand and tosses what seems to be the Red pilot lifeless on the other manus and the damaged Octus.

"If Red wasn't in the manus then who?" asked Ilana and as if on cue the red manus suit deactivated and the person standing in front of Ilana was Simon but seemed to looked more intense than he usually is.

"Simon, how did you know who to use the manus suit? What did you do to the others? I thought we were your friends?" Ilana asked demanding answers.

Simon didn't respond but did began to start chuckling menacingly which made Ilana get even more angry.

"If that's your response then I'll have to take you on." she said clicking on her watch activate her battle suit, but failed. "What's going on? Work!"

Ilana tried several times to try and activate the battle suit but time after time it wouldn't work. Then she looked back nervously at Simon who seemed to stop laughing.

"What's the matter Princess? Have trouble being powerless?" Simon asked in a sinister tone.

"Doesn't m-matter I won't stop until I avenge my fallen friends that you destroyed!" Ilana stated trying to stand her ground but at the same time was nervous she didn't have the power to do anything.

"Tell them hello for me in the other world." said Simon activating the red manus suit and blasted a high energy beam directly at Ilana.

Ilana let out a big scream as she the beam engulfed her in a bright white light and making her shield her eyes as there was nothing she could do. Next Ilana opened her eyes and sat up to see she was in her bed with sweat coming down her face and the sunlight was let in thru the curtains was hitting her eyes. She laid back down trying to process watch had happened.

'I guess it was all a dream or was it a nightmare? Could it have meant something? Impossible, Simon seems like a nice human boy and shouldn't know anything about Galuna.' she thought trying to interpret watch the dream could have meant.

Her thoughts keep her busy until the alarm rang and she headed off to school with her family several minutes later. She tried to focus on school works but every now and again she would be reminded of her dream when lost in thought. Lunch time rolled around quickly and Ilana sat at the table with Lance and Newton already sitting down.

"Ilana are you alright?" Lance asked seeing her act a bit distracted not only there but in the morning.

"Of course I am, why would I be?" she asked trying to play it off.

"Now that you mention it your heart rate seems be going a little bit faster than usual and your breathing is point three seconds longer as well." said Newton telling what he can from his scan.

"Octus please don't scan my body without consent besides I'm fine." said Ilana trying to play it off with an uncertain tone in her voice.

"Hey Lance, Newton, Ilana how's it going you guys?" Simon called out beginning to try and sit next to Ilana.

Before he could make contact with the seat Ilana shouted, "Simon please don't sit close to me today."

Lance, Newton, and Simon all looked at her with confused look on their faces.

"What I mean is, have a seat I was just about to leave and take walk." Ilana replied with a fake laugh to try and trick them.

"Okay….will do" said Simon slowly sitting down trying not to upset her like he somehow did before.

As Simon sat down Ilana stood straight up and walked to throw away her trash and nearly bumped into someone on her way out of the cafeteria. The three boys watched her leave and looked at one another not sure what happened.

"Ahh, did something happen between you two?" Newton asked wanting to know why Ilana was acting strange towards him.

"Not that I know of." Simon replied sure he did nothing to make her act weird towards him.

"Must have been something because Ilana wouldn't do something like that unless something's troubling her." Lance stated knowing how Ilana doesn't do things with a reason. "When was the last time you two spoke?"

"Probably last week, even then I'm sure I didn't do anything to make her mad at me." Simon replied beginning to eat his food.

"Maybe we should ask her at home?" Newton suggested talking to Lance.

"You're right, that way she won't feel pressured to tell us in front of people." Lance agreed and continued to eat him food.

As they all ate in silence a mosquito managed to take a bit of blood from Simon and managed to barely escape as he slapped his arm to try and kill it.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked seeing Simon slap his arm for not reason.

"A mosquito just bit me and I tried to kill it before it happened but I was too slow." Simon replied explaining what had happened.

"It is around that time of year when insects come in swarms to feed especially mosquitos." Newton stated telling them a little about the climate.

Little did the know the mosquito wasn't as ordinary as they thought. It flew out a few miles from the school and landed near some trees. In that moment it began to grow as it was up to human size. The creature looked like it was a large human shaped mosquito.

'Thanks to my stinger any blood I drink will give me some memories of that being's life as well as let me do this.' the creature thought as it began to change and looked even more human.

When the change was complete it managed to look like exactly like Simon with voice and all.

"This child has a few secrets he doesn't want anyone to find out and I see the princess isn't too fond of him at the moment. No matter in the end she won't be alive to fond of anyone or anything ever again." said Fake Simon looking towards the direction where he flew away from school.

Later that day at the Lunis household Lance, Ilana and Octus were having dinner at the table with the main course a homemade pizza. They ate in silence for a while until Lance decided it was time for some answers.

"So what was all that about back in school? Earlier today." He asked wanting to get an explanation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ilana replied trying to play it off.

"I think what Lance is referring to is the outburst when Simon was about to sit down and how fast you left." said Octus in his hologram disguise.

Both Lance and Octus looked at Ilana expecting her to answer and not run away like before. With both the guys staring at her she sighed in defeat.

"Okay you got me, the reason I've been acting weird towards Simon is because I had a dream no a nightmare last night, in the dream everything was destroyed, Lance you and Octus were defeated and so was Red. I tried to run up towards you guys but I was stopped by the red manus." Ilana explained what had happened in her dream.

"Does that mean red was the one stopping you? But I thought you said he was also down for the count." said Lance not sure what to think.

"What happened next was the red manus three Red to the side from his arm on top of you and Octus badly damaged suits. When the Manus deactivated it was Simon who was in control, I tried to stop him by activating my suit but it wouldn't work." said Ilana taking a moment to pause.

"What happened next?" Lance and Octus asked more curious about the nightmare.

"He was standing there laughing at me and then activated the red manus suit again and blasted me like it was nothing." Ilana replied in a sadden tone.

"It was just a dream though, from what I can tell Simon is a good guy that wouldn't want to hurt us even if he wanted to he can't." Lance stated trying to cheer Ilana up.

"I know that but it felt all too real." said Ilana still having mixed feelings about it.

"If you think about how could Simo pilot the red manus suit? He's only an earthling." said Octus.

"But Red's and earthling to and he learned to fly it." said Ilana trying to prove her case.

"That is true but he had weeks and weeks of training. It's not like Simon could just jump and be an expert on his first go." Octus added.

"Maybe you guys are right it was just a dumb dream." said Ilana starting to realize it was all in her head.

"And besides Red is former military/G3 soldier so taking him down will be a challenge not only that You, Octus and I are all stronger together no one can take us down." said Lance knowing she needed one last push to make not believe in the dream so much.

"Your right Titan is at his best when we're together and we know the Red manus has our back." said Ilana with a confident smile.

"That's right" said Octus giving a smile back.

Lance smiled as well, "Now that we have that out of the way let's eat this pizza before it gets cold."

With that the three them started eating the pizza and later got ready for bed. Although Lance and Octus managed to cheer up Ilana she wouldn't be acting normal to Simon the rest of the week. When they passed one another in halls she pretend to not see him or she just ignored him completely. Simon tried to talk to her at lunch but she always had somewhere else to be leaving Lance and Octus curious if the problem is still bothering her.

It's now Friday free period during school Lance and Newton are in the gym watching Kimmy and the cheerleaders practice, some of them wave to Lance but he ignores them while Kimmy waves at Newton and he waves back.

"Tell me again why you asked me to watch the cheerleaders practice with you?"Lance asked leaning back in his seat.

"Because Kimmy asked me to come and watch the practice and I didn't want to be alone as I watched." Newton replied explaining why they're there.

"Why didn't you ask Ilana to come instead?" Lance asked wondering why.

"I asked her a few minutes before you but she said she wanted some fresh air during free period." said Newton letting him know how it went with Ilana.

As they continued to have their conversation a familiar faced walked up towards them, "Hey you guys how it going?"

Lance and Newton turned to see Simon standing a few feet close to them.

"Hello Simon" said Newton trying to be nice.

"We're fine but why are you here? Trying to watch the cheerleaders practice?" Lance asked with a playful tone and smile.

Simon started to chuckle a bit, "No that's not it, I wanted to find Ilana and apologize that way she might think about forgiving me for something I don't remember doing."

"Incase you're wondering Ilana doesn't have any issues with you she's just doesn't know how to make things right with you for putting you threw that." said Newton trying ease Simon up about the thing.

"Are you serious?" Simon asked wondering if it was true or not.

"Yup, if you go and talk to her you might want to talk first." said Lance giving him some advice.

"Thanks I will" said Simon thanking them and walking off to try and find Ilana. 'Usually I couldn't careless about what others thought about me but maybe being around these three for three weeks I….no it's just an assignment, that's all it is.'

We now head to Ilana sitting near a bench in front of the school thinking to herself and basking the fresh air.

"It's so nice out here and a great place to clear your thoughts." said Ilana to herself just looking up to the clouds.

"Fancy meeting you out here." said familiar voice.

Ilana turned to see Simon walking towards her, "Oh hello Simon." she said in an uneasy tone. "What brings you out here?"

"I was actually looking for you." said Simon a bit nervously.

"Why would that be?" Ilana asked feeling curious.

"I wanted to make things right with you so I was gonna invite you to the forest to see a great beautiful view, and maybe get ice cream afterwards." Simon replied nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Is that so?" Ilana asked starting to feel a bit easy again.

"It's not anything like a date just trying to make things right with you." said Simon trying to convince her of his intentions.

"I'll go because there's something I've been meaning to tell you." said Ilana accepting the offer.

"If you don't mind can we go right now because free period just started not so long ago and I feel like now would be the time." said Simon wanting to get it over with.

"Seems a little sudden but I agree now would be a good time." Ilana agreed following behind Simon as they walked towards a light gray four door car.

Just as they pull out of the parking spot the doors to the front of the school open out comes Simon looking around for Ilana. Next he notices his care is one and is about to be drive off with someone at the wheel and what looks be Ilana at the passenger side. He starts to run out towards it but the car drives off leaving a trail of smoke in the air.

"Dammit I don't know who's driving but I'm certain that was Ilana in the car with them." Simon shouted in anger. 'If I chase them with the red manus she'll think Red was spying on her, but if I do nothing she could be in trouble.'

Simon had to make a choice help Ilana and possibly jeopardize the assignment or leave Ilana to her fate with who over the person really was. Now we transition over to the woods near the Lunis household where they destroyed the three headed monster and the only thing that remained where the legs.

"It's been awhile since I've been up here." said Ilana looking up at the metallic metal legs.

"Wait you've been here before." said the fake Simon.

"It's close to my house so coming up here isn't too rare." Ilana replied.

"Guess you've already seen this view before then." said Simon pointing at the sky which showed some clouds letting sunlight through them and a beautiful sight.

"I have been here before but that view is something I haven't seen since I got here." said Ilana amazed at the view.

"So about this week I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad at me." fake Simon apologized.

"I should be the one who apologizes to you because I was having a tough time being near you but it was all in my own head. So I'm sorry Simon." said Ilana starting to feel bad for making him think it was his fault.

Simon placed a hand on her shoulder, "Guess we're both sorry."

"No, there's nothing you should be sorry about Simon." said Ilana letting him know he's not in the wrong.

Simon lowered his head to have his hair cover his eyes in shadow, "That's where you're wrong princess. I do have one thing to be sorry about and that's tricking you." he said with a devilish smile on his face and his arm became insect like with two claws point at Ilana's neck.

"W-who are you?" Ilana asked surprised at what had happened.

"It's a long trip back to Galaluna but might as well tell you, my name is Mosquit and I'm a DNA stealing mutraddi." Mosquit replied managing to lower Ilana to the ground with two hands holding her arms back, another pointed at her neck and one getting a remote out of it's pocket. "As long as you stay still I won't have to anything stupid."

"Then tell me what's that control of your's for?" Ilana asked trying to get some answers from him.

"Let's just say ship will be here in a few minutes." Mosquit replied clicking the remote which sent a beacon to his ship to come to his current location.

"How were you able to change into my friend?" Ilana asked.

"Simple by taking some blood I gained some of his memory and was able to alternate may dna to match his, now remain silent till me ship arrives." Mosquit stated.

Ilana couldn't do much if she moved he could kill her in an instant and she can activate her suit with both her hands held back.

'If Lance was stuck in this situation what would he.' thought Ilana but quickly came up with something.

With that she quickly dropped her self low and performed a somersault which managed to set her free. In that instance she activated her suit and began firing lasers at the Mosquit.

"No point in hiding my appearance now." said Mosquit barely dodging the lasers and somehow managing to shed off the human skin and reveals his true form. "Let's see you take on my true form."

As they were battling lower down the hill Lance, Newton and Simon arrived in the van.

"Luckily my uncle's tracking device lead them right to us." said Simon closing his flip phone exiting out of a tracking map.

"Speaking of which why does your uncle have a tracking device in your car?" Lance asked getting a little suspicious.

"He wants to know where I'm when I take my car and he doesn't know I know about the tracking device." Simon replied coming with a believable lie and scratch his head.

"Your car is right here, you can head back to school now if you'd like. Lance and I will find Ilana." said Newton wanting him to leave immediately.

"Sorry but I want to make sure Ilana is okay before I go." said Simon worried about his friend.

"Okay I suggest you stay here and we're not back in ten minutes come and get us." said Lance wanting him to stay behind.

"Wait maybe I should go look to…" said Simon but stopped after seeing Lance and Newton run into the woods. "Guess I can wait for a bit."

When Lance and Newton got a good distance from Simon, Newton deactivated his Newton hologram.

"Was Simon right about Ilana being in trouble?" Lanced asked worried.

"Seems he was correct after all and I picked up a signal of her suit activating just as we arrived." Octus replied.

"Gotcha" said Lance activating his manus suit.

"Let's fly low for now so Simon doesn't see us and come looking early."Octus suggested.

"I understand" said Lance following Octus lead towards the signal he is tracking.

Back with Ilana, things aren't looking so good on her end. She now being the one chased and dodging the slashes the mutraddi is dishing out. Just as Mosquit was about to land fatal blow to Ilana bit she managed to kick him away a few feet away.

"Not bad at all but playtime is over." said Mosquit wanting to get serious.

At that moment Mosquit dashed at Ilana with greater speed than before and managed to deal massive damage to her with each strike. Ilana was able to calm down why being attacked and grabbed Mosquit's claw and threw him high in the air.

"Coming your way Lance." she shouted.

At that moment Lance's manus appeared with sword slashing towards the mutraddi. Before it could connect Mosquit managed to block with his claw just in time.

"Ilana are you alright?" Octus asked checking on her as he walked closer to her.

"I'm doing good but now with you guys here I'm great." Ilana replied.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Ilana." said Lance readying his sword again.

"Even with your numbers you can't…" said Mosquit but got blasted with bullets from the back which only managed to leave a few scratched. "Who dares?" he said in anger.

He turned to see the red manus flying close behind and sword ready to fight as well. "Looks like I was right head over here after getting a signal of high energy levels."

"Looks like another one joined the party not matter, I'll take you all down." Mosquit stated readying his claws.

With that the battle was fought hard with their numbers they gained the upper hand and left Mosquit near dead on the ground. Before he felt his time was up Mosquit planned to reveal all that he obtained from Simon's memories but before he could utter a word the red manus fired at him to make sure he was silent.

"What was that about?" Lance asks getting suspicious about the whole thing.

"He was clearly Lying to try and get us to lower our guard." Red replied explaining why he did what he did.

"He makes a good point, from all we know the information could have been false." said Octus knowing it could have been fifty fifty.

"Either way I'm glad you guys came to my aid but how did you know I was here?"Ilana asked wanting to know.

"Simon saw you leaving the school with someone in his car and it lead us here." Octus replied.

"I see" said Ilana feel even more bad after how she tried Simon this week.

"Try talking to him." said Lance.

"What?" Ilana questioned.

"Just talk to him and get it over with." said Lance tired of how long this thing has gone on.

Ilana thought about for a moment and smiled at Lance for telling her what she needs to hear. Your right, and Red thanks for helping us out we'll be leaving soon." she said but realized he was gone.

Our trio made it back down the hill and waiting for them was Simon getting out of the car and headed towards them. There was silence as he and Ilana made eye contact.

"So I hear you saw me in trouble and got help." said Ilana.

"Well you're my friend but even so I would have done the same for anyone." said Simon. "Hey listen I'm ahh sorry for what I did to make you mad at me."

"No it was all me so there's no need for you to apologize." Ilana stated.

"So what you're saying is you're not mad at me after all?" Simon asked.

"That's right" Ilana replied.

Simon started to chuckle, "That's good I thought I did something to make you upset."

Ilana chuckled too, "You haven't given me any reason to either."

Just like that the two patched things up and everyone was ready to head back to school, the Lunis's in their van and Simon in his car.

"By the way one of these days let's get some ice cream you and me okay?" Ilana asked.

"Sure ice creams sounds good, well till then I'm glad things are back to normal." said Simon.

With that the four of them headed back to school and with any luck they would make it back before free period was over.

 **End Chapter.**

 **That's the end of chapter four you guys hope you enjoyed it and if you did make sure to leave a review and follow the story to know when the next chapter will be out. Sorry the chapter coming out longer than a week school has been having tests for two weeks now and this week as well so it's a miracle I even finished. I'd also like to apologize if the ending seemed a little rush do to the fact my mind is all over the place at the moment but next chapter sounded have as much trouble after testing is sone this week. Until next time remember rates and reviews are always appreciated and I hope to see you guys next chapter.**


	5. Lance Joins A Band

**Sym Bionic Titan: Together As One**

 **A/n:** This chapter is sorta gonna be off of the fifteenth episode of sym bionic titan but with a different take this time around, just to give you a warning if the story sounded familiar.

 **Chapter 5:**

We join Lance sitting at the lunch table alone today because the other have already started to head to class early. As he was eating his lunch a band called 'Disenfranchised' was playing a song called 'At the End of the World' in the cafeteria. Other students were annoyed at the band playing and moved away to eat somewhere else. Lance sat their listening to the song and actually liked what it stood for as well as make him think.

In a different location in the school was a new student with orange hair, pink shirt, and tanned colored pants walking down the hall. He lolled around getting a good view of those around him.

"Can you read me private Stevens!" a voice shouted in the student's ear their a hidden ear piece.

"I read you loud and clear sir and I have successfully infiltrated the school." Stevens replied, placing two fingers near his ear to make sure the reply was clear.

"Good work private" said voice that was revealed to be General Steel how was in a different location at the school looking out a window with binoculars. "Anyone around look suspicious and out of character?"

Stevens looks around again for a moment or two, "General sir they all do."

"I know the three behind titan have to be at that school. We detected weird happenings around this general area and while you're at it find who is that new allie of theses. Gain their trust anyway how and report back to me soldier." Steel ordered.

"Will do sir" said Stevens following orders as told.

Stevens then walked over a small group of students, "Hello fellow student's. How are you? Lovely weather we are having isn't it?"

The students laughed as they walked away from how the student was talking like an old person.

"No no, not like the private you have to use the slang words kids nowadays are using." said Steel giving him some advice threw the ear piece.

"I get it know, Wazzz up" Stevens said out loud to the other students.

With that said other students moved away from him laughing at his silly move reference. Stevens then decided to head to class but bumped into something and feel to the floor. He looked up to see Newton who was the thing he bumped into.

"Are you okay?" Newton asked wanting to know if the person okay, and gave him a hand up.

Stevens accepted the help up but gave Newton a curious look, "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Newton replied.

The two guys looked at one another for a moment in silence. The bell rang and newton decided to break the silence.

"I'll heading to class now." said Newton, walking around Stevens and gave a look back as he did without him knowing.

"What happened?" Steel asked hearing some weird static when the collision happened.

"I think I just found our first suspect." Stevens replied.

Off to the side Simon was near his open locker and managed to get a good photo or two of the new student on his phone. When he saw the coast was clear he punched in a number on his phone.

"Its me, I need you to run this guy threw the scanners and see if you can find any information about him." said Simon talking to someone on the other line. "Reason? Let's just say I have a hunch this guys might be in the way of my current assignment."

After Simon's request was approved he hung up his phone, closed his locker and head off to class. The next day Simon was in class doing his work when he received an important message. He opened his phone and a look of anger appeared on his face.

'Guess my suspicions were right after all.' Simon thought as he finished reading what they found on the person.

A second later another message appeared but was more important than the one before, "Great now I have deal with this too." he said under his breath and gritted his teeth.

Moments before Simon got the second message Newton was in his cooking classes and sensed something coming thru the gate causing him to drop the bowl he was holding.

"I have to go to the bathroom." said Newton using an excuse to get out of class.

Steel alerted Stevens to keep his eyes on the suspect as he got a scan of something entering the atmosphere as well. With that Stevens asked to use the restroom as well and followed Newton from a few feet away. Newton used the time to send an alert to Lance and Ilana. Next we head over to Lance who was playing a guitar he recently bought and looking down at Ilana and other students playing soccer on the field.

"What do you know, that sounds pretty good." said Lance enjoying the alone time to practice his guitar.

His joy soon turned upside down as he got the message from Newton to meet up and take down the muttardi that entered the atmosphere.

"Let's just get this over with." said Lance packing up his guitar to get ready.

Back with Newton, he's walking down the halls trying to get away from Stevens who didn't know he caught on.

'He's persistent but I don't have time for this.' thought Newton coming up with something quick.

As he turned the corner he used his speed to make a quick switch and hidden behind a door. Stevens turned the corner and saw the door to the boy's restroom close. Stevens smiled knowing he got Newton right where he wanted him and walked inside the room. A second later you can hear girls screaming and Newton walked out the door next to it with a smile and took the sign off the door revealing it was the girl's restroom.

Next he dashed away to meet up with the others as Stevens not soon after rushes out of the restroom with shoes being thrown at him.

"I lost the suspect sir." said Stevens alerting Steel he lost sight of Newton.

"We have no choice interrogate all of them!" Steel ordered tgrew the earpiece.

"I'll gather information right away sir." said Stevens.

"Guess I'll have to leave to the others on this one." said Simon hidden corner looking carefully at Stevens.

Back with Lance, Ilana and Octus they arrive at a mountain side formed as titan to face off against a serpent like dragon.

"What is that thing?" Ilana asked not sure what it is.

"Seems to be a large reptilian creature or as humans like to say a dragon." Newton replied.

"Doesn't matter all we need to do is beat it." said Lance.

"Alright then, summoning sym bionic sword." said Ilana, making titan form a long one handed sword.

Titan with sword at hand swung its sword several times at the mutraddi but it managed to avoid each strike. Immediately after the creature began to fire a beam from its mouth and hit Titan with a clean hit but nothing to critical.

"This one seems to use both speed and power to attack and defend." said Octus letting them know the creative's two best attributes.

"If only we can make it stay still the beam won't be much of an issue to avoid." said Ilana trying to figure out a way to beat it.

"I got it, activating cronus blade." said Lance causing titan to make its sword disappear for a small scythe attached to a chain and ball at the end weapon.

"I didn't even know we had that." said Octus surprised at the weapon.

"How does it work?" Ilana asked.

"Let me show you." said Lance making titan whine up the chain and catch the creature with the ball end of the weapon.

Next titan managed to cut a big piece of the creature off making it slightly longer. They continued to use the same strategy to cut more pieces off and avoided being hit by its beam attack.

"Looks like we have right where we want it." said Lance starting at the creature with only a head, two arms and small body part still attached.

Next the scythe revealed hidden spikes and titan charged the creature flying straight at it. With a clean swoop titan slice the creature down the middle and flew off in victory. Back at the school Stevens was busy asking questions to a few students about how saved the school during the blob monster attack.

"Thank you for the information." Stevens thanked the student before walking off writing stuff down.

Just as he was walking down the hall he bumped into something making him drop his note pad.

"Sorry about that." said a male voice giving him a hand up.

"Yeah just watch where you're going next time." said Stevens dusting himself off and looked up to reveal the person was Simon.

"I said I was sorry and I think you dropped this." said Simon with Steven's notes in hand and handed them to him.

"Thanks I guess." said Stevens taking the notes and beginning to walk off.

"Before I forget are you the guy going around taking asking questions for the yearbook?" Simon asked.

"That's correct" Stevens replied, looking back at Simon.

"Funny how you've only been here for about two days and are already somehow working on the yearbook." said Simon saying it sounds a little suspicious.

"Well….I" said Stevens getting nervous but got interrupted by Simon.

"Also the fact you're not wearing a journalism badge around your neck." said Simon knowing he's bluffing about working on the yearbook. "So what are the notes really for?"

"Okay the truth is I wanted to know the in's and out's so I can make friends faster." Stevens replied trying to come up with a believable lie.

Simon gave him a stare for moment and replied, "Don't worry man I'm sure you can make friends all on your own." he said giving him pat on the arm and walking off.

Stevens sighed in relief, 'Good thing kids believe usually everything they hear.' he thought with a smile and walked away.

'With the quick glimpse I got of his notes I can predict he's trying to figure out who's titan and he already has three suspects. Better let Solemn know and ask how I should move.' Simon thought as he walked away and headed to class.

Later that day Lance was up a hill sitting on a tree stomp practicing his guitar all by himself. That was soon interrupted as Lance saw one the band members from the band playing in the cafeteria two days back along with his guitar strapped around his back, gray scarf, black leather jacket and longish brown hair.

"You've been playing long?" the guy asked taking a seat on a log a few feet away.

"What do you think?" Lance asked strumming his guitar.

"You've got to build to the chord change dore the bridge." The guy suggested moving his guitar in front of him and started playing the tone Lance was playing for better.

Lance played the tone along with him and the two began jamming out to the melody for a while till the guy stopped and placed the guitar back to his back.

"My band is practicing over at a friend's garage want to tag along?" the guys asked Lance seeing if he was interested.

"Alright" Lance replied, packing his guitar in it's case ready to go.

"Names Ian by the way." said Ian taking the lead.

"My name's Lance." said Lance following him to his friends garage.

Later they arrived at a house with some music that could be heard from the slightly opened garage door. Lance meet the members of Ian's band and hit off with them all jamming together and later decided to play a show with Lance joining them even though he hesitated at first. Now we head off with Simon in his livingroom sitting on the couch thinking about what to do.

'Okay I gotta deal with this problem somehow. Stevens was clearly trying to find out who makes up titan and he narrowed it down to Lance, Ilana and Newton but how can I…' Simon thought but a light bulb went off in his head.

He got up from seat and dug threw his bag to get out his laptop and mask on. Next he logged into the laptop to record an important message.

"Okay I should be able to send a voice message to Octus letting him know to watch himself around Stevens only if he hasn't suspected anything yet. Hopefully with the encryption he won't be able to trace it back to find me." Simon said to himself beginning the voice message to warn the others.

With the message sent Newton now in his holoprojector disguise was cooking dinner when he received the voice male straight to his system.

'I wonder who it could be?' Octus thought opening the voice mail. When it began he could tell it was Red, "Oh it is from Red this might be important."

As he listened Octus was shocked to hear his suspicions about the new student were correct and they should find a way to make him go away before he confirms they are titan.

"Hi Octus, is dinner almost ready?" Ilana asked walking into the kitchen. She noticed something was has his attention, "What's wrong?"

Octus snapped out of it quickly and turned to face Ilana, "I may need your help with something."

Later the next day, it was lunch time and Lance sat down with Octus next to him and Ilana across. As he sat Ian was hanging up a poster about his band playing tonight. Before he left he noticed Lance.

"Hey"

"Sup" Lance replied.

"See ya tonight." Ian walked away to hang up more posters.

Ilana leaned over towards Lance, "What was that about?"

"It's nothing I'm just playing with the band and concert tonight." Lance replied thinking nothing of it.

"No way you're in a band." said Ilana loud enough for a few students to hear.

"It's not a big deal, you don't even have to come." said Lance not thinking much about it.

"Of course it's a big deal Newton and I would love to come and watch you play." said Ilana support Lance in anyway she can.

"Before that shouldn't we tell about you kno…" said Newton but got interrupted by a kick from Ilana.

"What's Newton talking about?" Lance asked getting curious.

"Nothing just about his date with Kimmy. Anyways about the concert-." said Ilana but got interrupted by Lance almost immediately.

"Gotta go" he said taking his try to the trash and walking off.

Just as he left a few girls had stopped by to confirm Lance was playing with the band and all left happy knowing it was all true.

"Ilana should we do something about that Steve guy he hadn't taken his eyes off of us since we sat down." Newton reminded her.

"Right, after you had your suspicious about him and Red's warning I thought about a way to handle him." Ilana replied. "Where is he right now?"

"He's currently .003048 kilometers south of me or to be more discreet ten feet behind me." Newton replied.

"Okay I'll let you know the plan along the way just follow me." said Ilana getting up from her spot with Newton doing the same.

As they were walking out the door Stevens got up from his seat a moment or two later so that it won't look like he's following them. Just as he did Simon was walking out the food line and managed to catch a glimpse of him leaving.

'I trust Newton and Ilana to handle him but maybe I should keep an eye on his just in case.' He thought taking his slice of pizza with him as he walked out the door.

Minutes later Stevens was walking about the halls trying to locate Newton and Ilana after having to use the restroom.

"Private was your report?" said Steel thru the eyepiece.

"Sorry sir I lost them after having to attend to a private matter." Stevens replied stopping in front of the janitors closet.

"I don't care what it takes find them!" Steel ordered.

As Stevens was about to continue his search the door behind him slide open and some symbiote like tentacles reached out and quickly dragged Stevens into the closet and bended him to a chair. Before he could call out for help a quick flash of light lit up the room and somehow jammed the communication line between Stevens and Steel.

"Who are you? Who do you work for? And what are you doing here?" an ominous voice coming from the flashing light.

"My name is Steve Stevens. I've been sent by General Steel to infiltrate the school and find out the source of titan. Oh crap." said Stevens giving the voicing exactly what it wanted to hear.

"Leave here at once and don't come back or I will disintegrate you." threatened the ominous voice.

"I'll never comeback I swear." Stevens promised not wanting to get disintegrated.

"Now close your eyes and count to five." the voice ordered.

As Stevens did as told the flashing lights faded leaving him to count in the dark. After reopening his eyes the door in from of him opened and he ran out as quick as he could startling the janitor that opened it and knocking over his mop and bucket.

'Whatever they did it must've worked and I got a good laugh out of it." said Simon chuckling as he saw Stevens running down the hall.

"Simon?" a male voice called out giving Simon a quick startle.

Simon quickly turned around to reveal it was only Lance wondering if it was him. "Lance. Hey h-hows it going?" He asked trying to play it off.

"Just trying to get to my locker before class starts. What are you doing?" Lance asked wondering what he was doing that made him chuckle.

"I just remembered something funny I heard and it's still a lot of laughs." Simon replied. "Anyways anything new happen with you?"

"Now that you mention it I'm gonna play with a band tonight in that open grass field with some large blown up robotic legs." Lance replied starting to walk towards his locker.

"That's pretty cool, I didn't know you were into music." said Simon following behind him.

"It's not a big deal it's just something that's got my attention for a while." said Lance opening his locker.

"Follow your gut my friend and have no regrets in the end." said Simon. "Also I'm a little into music myself if you didn't know."

"You know if you want you come to the concert tonight. Ilana and Newton are gonna come to even though I said they don't have to." said Lance letting out a slight smile.

"Sure it sounds like it could be a good show." said Simon agreeing to go. "Well I better head to class, see you tonight."

"Yeah you too." said Lance shutting his locker.

The two headed to class and were unaware that there was still some trouble to deal with. Stevens ran into the rooms where Steel's headquarters and slammed the door behind using his body to block it if someone followed him.

"I can't go back there!" He stated with a half shook, half breathless tone in his voice.

Steel walked over and grabbed his shirt collar, "Pull yourself together private. Did the find the suspects or not?"

"Negative but I know where they will be tonight." Stevens replied getting his composer back.

"Well don't stall on me soldier." Steel demanded.

"There's a concert playing tonight one of them will performing and the other two will show up I guarantee it." Stevens replied.

"Guess if one soldier won't help prove who titan is then we'll need a couple of more men to spy on them if they do anything suspicious tonight." Steel stated coming up a plan of action.

 **-Transition-**

Later that day the band along with Lance were setting up for the performance and were surprised there was a huge turn out. Newton and Ilana arrived ready to have a good time when they bumped into Simon as they made their way into the crowd.

"Ilana? Newton? Guess Lance was right you guys were coming." Simon greeted.

"We see you're here too." said Ilana glad to see a familiar face.

"I'm guessing Lance told you about the concert as well huh?" asked Newton.

Simon started to scratch the back of his head, "About that he did suggest it to me but not soon I head nearly everyone talking about it.

"That might be my fault." Ilana said nervous with a sweat drop. "Anyways care to join us in finding a spot to watch the performance?"

"Sure lead the way." Simon agreed following behind his friends.

As they left to find a spot they were unaware of Steel and his men arriving shortly after.

"Okay men spread out and look for the suspect and don't draw any attentions to yourselves." He ordered as him and the other soldier who were dressed like teens spreaded out to find the trio.

Meanwhile Newton, Ilana and Simon managed to find a good spot to watch near the front and the band began to play.

"Lance looks like he's having fun." Ilana commented.

"I agree." Newton added.

"Yeah and the music isn't half bad." said Simon enjoying the music.

As the band continued playing music Newton noticed a familiar face without having to turn around.

He landed over to Ilana And whispered, "That Steve guy is here."

"Even so we can't draw any attention to ourselves this is Lance's chance." said Ilana forgetting to whisper and let Simon sorta over hear what they were talking about.

Simon slightly shifted his head back and saw from the corner of his eye Stevens, 'Just when I thought we were done with this guy. If he's here I bet Steel or extra back up is here maybe both. I better get some separation and scope out the situation.' he thought. "Newton, Ilana I just remembered I had to meet up with some other friends tonight so hope you don't mind I go and meet them."

"Not at all."Ilana replied understanding how important friends are.

Simon waved them goodbye as Ilana waved him by back and saw the coast was clear, "It's good he left because we can't get outside people into our problems."

With no response Ilana quickly turned to Newton, "Is something wrong Newton?"

"I keep picking up traces of high concentrated energy from the forest." Newton replies walking forward towards the woods nearby with Ilana following close behind.

"Do you think it might be the creature from before?" she questioned.

"Perhaps what's left of it I suppose." Newton replied.

"We can't just leave and go investigate with Steel on our backs." said Ilana pointing out the big problem with leaving.

"Not to worry we can't be gone if we're watching the show." Newton replied and with a small flash he was able to make holograms of himself and Ilana.

"That could work." said Ilana surprised about the identical looking holograms.

Newton made the projects move towards the spot Ilana and Newton were once before to take their spot as the real them ran into the forest. Meanwhile Simon was finished scoping out the crowd.

He walked back towards a tree to think, 'Looks like there was back up at the concert.'

As he was about to head back towards the crowd he heard an earthly sound. "Why tonight." He said running into the forest.

We head back with Ilana and Octus in their combat modes going full speed towards the energy signature. When they arrived they quickly had to avoid a laser beam pointed towards them. They looked to see it was the Dragon like creature from before but on it's head, arms and small part of it's body.

"I guess it really was the creature after all." said Octus.

"Let's take it down before it does anymore damage." said Ilana as her and Octus fired a beam at the creature.

It quickly dodged and took to the sky followed by Octus and Ilana.

"Wait what do we do about Manus not being here?" Ilana asked remembering if there are only two robots and the third suspect is playing a show that will draw suspicion.

"I can help with that." said a voice quickly coming towards the duo.

They looked to see the red Manus appearing as stealth mode was slowly deactivated.

"Red? How did you get here so fast?" Ilana questioned.

"Let's just say I highjacked Steel's radio signal and scoped out the area in my stealth mode." said Red coming up with a believable lie.

"Well we're glad you're here." said Ilana.

"Your voice sounds a little different you might be coming down with a cold." said Octus stating his voice sound different than before.

"Oh ah, you might be right about that." said Red coughing to make it sound like he is and tried to change his voice so it sounds different.

"Either way it will be weird if a new Manus happens to show up while the other isn't here." said Ilana knowing there still is an issue at foot.

"Actually Red Manus being here makes things a lot more simple for heading the fact Lance isn't here." said Octus making a light flash around the red manus.

"What's going on?" Red asked looking at his suit as the light faded.

"I made a hologram project over your original Manus suit so to the outside you're the regular Manus used to form titan but to you you're still the red Manus." Octus replied.

"I think you're right this did make it easy." said Red ready to battle.

"Okay if you two are ready let's take this mutraddi down once and for all." Ilana stated leading the charge at the creature.

The three dodged as the creature fired a beam toward them causing an explosion catching the eyes of a few people.

"Wait a minute the suspects are there and the three robots are." said Steel looking from a pair of binoculars at the robots fighting a creature up in the air.

"I could have swore it was them sir." said Stevens knowing his research was right.

"Looks like you hear a miscalculation. We're done here for now. All troops move out!" Steel ordered his man to retreat knowing it was a lose and live to fight another day.

"Sir shouldn't we older the teens to evacuate as well." Stevens suggested.

"We don't want to cause a panic besides they just think it's a part of the show. We'll just be stationed somewhere close by if Titan can't handle that thing and the teens need saving." Steel replied.

"Sir!" said Stevens giving his general a salute.

Back with the three fighting in air no one has landed a clean blow with the monsters quick speed it can avoid any beam or sword attack towards it and with it's powerful beam it doesn't have to land a direct hit for damage.

"We have to think of a way to destroy this thing fast before it takes one of us down." Red stated.

"The first thought that comes to mind would be to form Titan." said Octus.

"Sadly it's not possible without Lance here." said Ilana.

"Not entirely true, I've been working on a program that should allow Red Manus to become compatible with Ilana and my suits to create a slightly different Titan then the original is such a thing should ever happen." Octus stated.

"Really?" asked Red feeling a little excited.

"If that's our only resort let's give it try." said Ilana wanting to try anything to end the battle.

"Problem is I haven't been able to complete it at the moment." Octus replied.

"Well then let's try this, New...Octus I want you to work on it as fast you can while Red and I by you as much time as you can until then." said Ilana.

"Okay but I want you to promise me you'll be careful. Lance will never forgive me if I let anything bad happen to you." said Octus.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." said Ilana.

"And I'll be backing her up so if anything does happen I'll be there to protect her." said Red.

"I trust you two now go." said Octus.

With that said Octus began working on the program while Ilana and Red began attacking the creature yet again and with any luck Octus will be done in time. As Ilana was blasting the creature she receives communication from Lance.

"Ilana what's going on?" he asked wanting to know what is happening.

"Lance what are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be performing?" Ilana asked wondering why he isn't at his station.

"I couldn't just ignore the explosions in the sky and I noticed you and Octus leaving earlier. If you guy's are in trouble I'll head over right awa-" said Lance but got interrupted by Ilana.

"You can't because let's just say something important is going on tonight that will draw suspicion to us if you leave." Ilana informed him.

"If my hands are tied then I leave the rest to you guys. And before I go, Ilana I wanted to let you know." said Lance.

"I know, I know be careful out there." She said.

"That too but I was originally going to say was, you got this even without me there you and Octus of capable of taking this thing down on your own." said Lance believe in her and Octus. "Anyways I'll see you guy's after the show."

"Okay will do." said Ilana turing off the communication and focusing back at the creature.

"Octus, is it ready yet?" Red asked.

"Even with me working as fast as I can this isn't an easy task." Octus replied trying his best to finish.

"Looks like we can't hold out much longer." said Ilana almost getting hit by a blast. "If only we have something powerful besides Titan to destroy." said Ilana.

As she did she noticed the creature has build up energy in its mouth right before it fires and let's out a big attack.

"Octus can you predict the input and output of the beam right before it fires?" asked Ilana.

"That should be a far easier task." said Octus starting to scan the creature when it fires.

"What are you planning Ilana?" Red asked.

"We need a strong enough for to destroy the creature but we use it's own power against it it won't stand a chance." Ilana stated.

"I got it, it fires once every one point five seconds. If we aim at the mouth on my mark we are sure to hit it before it's next attack." said Octus.

Ilana and Red his in agreement as they take different positions and wait for Octus's mark. The creature then began to build up energy again for another attack and as it did Octus gave his mark.

"Now." He said blasting the monster's mouth as did both Ilana and Red.

When they did the monster blow up from unable to contain the massive amount of energy.

"Looks like our job is done here." said Red glad it's all over.

"Ilana how did you know to wait for the perfect time?" Octus wanted to know.

"Let's just say it was hunch but all I wanted was to end the fighting before any one of us got seriously hurt." said Ilana.

Octus and Simon both smile from she said even though their suits won't show it.

"Either way with this battle done, should we head back to see the show?" Ilana asked.

"Of course I still have to get my groove on." said Octus doing a small disco dance making Ilana and Red smile.

"What about you red weren't you just watching from above the whole?" Ilana asked wanting to know if he'd join them.

"I'd like to but I have to be careful around Steel for now." said Red declining the offer.

"Maybe next time then." said Ilana.

"Yeah I'd like that." said Red activating stealth mode as he disappeared out of sight.

With that Ilana and Newton headed back to finish the concert as Simon made sure Steel wasn't at the concert anymore and snuck back into the crowd to join the two as if he just got back from seeing his other friends. The Next day at school Lance received some bad news.

"You're kicking me out of the band?" he asked Ian who delivered him the bad news.

"Sorry man the others agreed you're bringing in the wrong type of don't understand our music." said Ian giving Lance the bad news.

"Who cares who listens to it?" Lance argued.

"That's something you just don't understand." said Ian walking away.

Ilana and Newton showed in just as he did and notice Lance was acting a little weird, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I just got kicked out from the band." Lance replied.

"That's awful. You know what we should start are own band, I've been told I have a great singing voice and Octus can play drums." said Ilana.

As she was explaining Lance began to cheer up and smile a bit and noticed Simon passing by.

"Simon mind coming over here for a sec." He said catching Simon's attention.

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked a bit confused.

"Ilana said we should start a band and you said your into music want to join?" Lance asked with a smile and chuckle.

"If it's in a band if you guys I think I'd like that." Simon replied with a smile and chuckle in return.

Before anyone knew it the four friends were laughing together and having fun as they were deciding who played what.

 **End chapter.**

 **That's the end of chapter 5 I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for waiting for the chapter after so long I was getting a little ready to stop doing the story but a few of you left kind and well appreciated reviews it made me want to continue for you guys or gals and I hope I can get back into the swing of things after being gone for so long. Sorry for the long wait and if the story got a little weird because it's been awhile since I last edited it and got back to working on it. Any reviews or suggestions are greatly appreciated and if you have any ideas you want to talk to me about for the story feel free to PM me and we can talk about it or just leave a review I'll make to check and reply as fast as I can. Until next time I'm Shun Benitote, signing out and see you next chapter.**


	6. Party In The Woods

**Sym Bionic Titan: Together As One**

 **Chapter 6: Party in the woods**

It was a Friday afternoon at Shepard High with Lance and Ilana are waiting for Newton to arrive after being dragged away from them by his girlfriend Kimmy.

"I wonder what's taking Newton. Free Period is almost over." said Lance getting a little tired of waiting.

"We'll it's good to spend time with a girl you like so I don't mind too much." said Ilana.

As they we talking they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Lance, Ilana there you guy's are." said the voice.

Lance and Ilana look to see Simon speeding towards them on a skateboard and stops right in front of them.

"Hello Simon." Ilana gretted.

"Hey" said Lance.

"Good to see you guys. I was just taking a stroll around school and saw you guy's sitting here so I decided to say hi." said Simon.

"I see you have a ground surfing thing." said Ilana noticing the skateboard.

"Yeah I do, sometime I like to ride around and feel the wind blowing in my face." said Simon beginning to ride around in circles.

"I've seen some people riding those before, can you do some tricks with it?" Lance asked getting a little curious.

"It's been a while but I think I still can." Simon replied stopping his skateboard.

Next he proceeded to press down on the board and jump up causing the board below to flip and landed right on top of it as it was before.

"Tadda" said Simon showing them a small and simple trick.

"Very impressive." said Ilana a little impressed by the trick.

"Not bad, got anymore tricks you can show?" Lance asked wanting to see what else Simon can do with the skateboard.

"Sure I can." said Simon.

With that Simon began doing a few tricks to impress both Lance and Ilana and for his final trick he backed up a few feet. He stood there for a moment before pushing his leg on the concrete to make the board push forward towards them and as before pressed down on the board and jumped up but this time the board went up with him. As he landed he seemed to stick the landing but he lost focus as he saw someone threw the window of a classroom looking out the window. Simon fell off the board and landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lance and Ilana both asked in concern.

Simon laid on the ground and looked up to see if the person in the window was still there but to his dismay there was no one there.

He quickly sat up. "Sorry about that it must have really been a while since I rode my board." He said playing it off it was a chuckle.

Lance and Ilana let out a small chuckle of there own as Lance extended a hand out to Simon who appreciated the help.

"Simon mind if I give it a shot?" Lance asked point at Simon's board.

"If you can handle it." said Simon stretching his shoulder to see if he hurt anything.

Lance placed his leg on at the end of Simon's board causing it to flip back and land at Lance's hand. Next Lance began to take a few steps as he laid the board out in front of him and hopped on. As Lance was getting the hang of riding the board Ilana and Simon started a conversation.

"Wow I didn't know Lance knew how to ride a skateboard." said Simon surprised Lance is riding the board so easily.

"Lance is just a guy who is full of mysteries and can easily learn things even though it's his first time." said Ilana.

"Wait this is his first time?" Simon asked a little shocked Lance never rode a skateboard before.

Ilana let out a little chuckle, "Yes that's just how he is, going in head first and accomplishes whatever he wants without any trouble unlike me."

"What are you talking about you I'm sure a beautiful, smart, kind girl like you can do anything she puts her mind to." said Simon knowing Ilana is a lot better than she thinks she is.

"Wait you think I'm a beautiful, smart and kind girl?" Ilana asked wondering if she heard correctly.

Simon started to blush realizing what he just said, "Ah….o-of course I do. I've known since we first met."

"That's pretty kind of you to say Simon. It makes me happy to know you feel that way." said Ilana with a light blush and smile on her face.

Simon quickly turned away as to not show his face get a little more red, "Yeah no...problem."

Their sweet moment was cut short as Lance called out for their attention as he stood at the same spot Simon was for his final trick.

"Okay guys I'm gonna try and do the trick Simon showed us." said Lance.

"I really wouldn't if I were you Lance, at least not until you had more practice." said Ilana not thinking it was a great idea.

"If you do be careful, I think I fell off my board because I hit a rock." Simon warned him.

"Relax everything's gonna be okay." said Lance getting ready to launch himself.

With that said Lance took off racing down the path as he passed down against the board and hopped into the air as before the board went up with him. Everything was going fine until Lance lost his grip and headed towards the ground. As he landed on the ground he did a somersault in mid-air to avoid any injury and turned back to face Ilana and Simon.

"Like I said it was-" he said but got interrupted by the board he was riding hit him on the head leaving a small bump.

Lance began to let out a loud moan as he places his hands on bump on his head. Simon and Ilana watch this and begin to laugh as Lance was so sure he could do it with no problem. Without them aware Newton was heading towards them with something on his mind.

Lance got up from the ground, "That could have gone a lot better."

"I hope you're okay man." said Simon hoping Lance is not too hurt.

"It serves you right for taking a risk to fast without thinking about." Ilana scolded him.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Lance smiled, and looked up to face them. "Newton your back."

With that Ilana and Simon turned back and noticed Newton coming up from behind.

"I've got some news for everyone." said Newton causing everyone look at him with a confused look before he started speaking."Kimmy and her friends are throwing a party at the barn near the forest tonight."

"Wasn't that the place where the shape shifting creature was?" Ilana asked.

"Shapeshifting creature?" Simon asked confused and interest at what Ilana said.

"No no I didn't mean shapeshifting I meant suspicious looking cretin. It was someone causing trouble and everyone left in a panic." Ilana replied coming up with a believable lie.

"Must have been pretty terrifying." said Simon going along with what she said.

"Because of that happening do you think it's a good idea to throw a party there?" Lance asked not thinking it was a smart idea.

"I tried to tell to her about that but they seem pretty convinced that's the spot they want to have it at and to make sure nothing happens they'll have some security positioned close by just in case." Newton replied.

"As long as help is within reach I don't see a reason to worry and it could be pretty fun." said Ilana thinking it could be fun.

"About that the friends that are helping Kimmy with the party definitely want Lance to come so he's automatically invited but for those who aren't invited you need to bring a date." said Newton explains the stipulations.

"Wait why?" Ilana asked.

"My best guess would have to be it's just those they find cool and will bring attention to the party. Also they probably want Lance to come alone that's why they invited him." Newton replied.

"I don't see why but whatever." said Lance going along with it. "Guess that leaves Ilana and Simon with finding dates."

"I got an easy to fix idea, why don't we just go with each other." Simon suggested.

"I'd have to ask Jason to confirm if and when he leaves to go visit his on what he says I'd be happy to go with you." Ilana replied.

After that was said a quick shock was felt thru Simon's chest. "I see…..I'm guess I'm not even good enough to be a first choice." he said in a sadden tone. "Guess I'll just try and find somebody else to go with."

With that Simon slowly walked away after picking up his board with his head down as the other looked on.

"Poor guy wasn't even first choice." said Lance.

"Being shot down before even getting a chance. Let's have a moment of silence for our fallen comrade." said Newton lowering his head in silence as Lance did the same.

"Guys?" Ilana asked confused what was going on. "What? What did I say?"

Just like that the day went on just as normal with people talking about party or their plans for the weekend. Simon seemed to have his mind elsewhere threw out the rest of school and no one really seemed to notice having to deal with their own things.

'How would I even go about asking someone? It's not like Uncle Solomon taught me about asking someone out during the intense training.' thought Simon opening his locker and placing his head into it to think about what to do.

Without him aware someone silently walked up towards his right and got his attention with a soft voice, "You mind moving a bit so I can get to my locker."

Simon quickly picked himself up and stepped to the side as he saw a girl with long black hair, blue collar jacket that stops mid rib, gray shirt and black pants bending down to open her locker south west of Simon's.

"Sorry about that just had a lot on my mind." he said leaning back against the lockers.

"I know that feeling and I could tell something was bothering you from the way you looked in class." said the girl bending down to open her locker and starts to place things in.

"I thought you looked familiar, your name is Kristin, right?" Simon asked trying not to make her upset he doesn't know her name.

"Yeah that's my name and don't mind if I ask but your name is Simon, right?" Kristin replied.

"I've seen you around we never talked before but I'm sorry for not knowing your name. Makes it worse that we're in the same class and I still didn't hundred percent know it." said Simon feeling a little bad.

"At least you remembered even after that minor crash landing ." Kristin said with a small smile and placed a few things in her backpack.

Simon chuckled a bit, "Sorry if I mistake you for someone else but, where you looking out a window at the side of the school during free period?"

"Yeah...about that I saw your little crash landing and that might have been partly my fault. Sorry about that." said Kristin apologizing if she was a distraction.

"It wasn't too bad I have a thick skull so no harm done." said Simon with smile and knocked on his head for comedic effect.

Kristin let out a small chuckle but shook it off and shut her locker. "Good talk Simon, no one's made me chuckle for real in a while. See you next week." she said starting to walk off.

'We just had a few words together but it wouldn't hurt to try.' Simon thought. "Wait, Kristin." he said causing her to stop in place.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"You heard about the party tonight?" Simon asked.

"I heard a few whispers here and there." Kristin replied.

"Are you thinking about going tonight?" Simon asked.

"Maybe just swing by for a bit might be a little tough with security which would probably just be some football players." Kristin stated. "Why?"

"You know you could make it a lot easier to get in if you, go with me?" Simon asked starting to get a little nervous.

"You know you asks a lot of question Simon?" said Kristin not even looking back towards him.

"I get that sometimes but if you're having a tough time deciding you do owe me a little for causing my major wipe out. I think I almost broke my arm." said Simon hold his other arm and swinging it back and forth as if it's broken.

Kristin began to chuckle and looked back at Simon, "Fine you win I'll go with you, I'll meet you there around eight."

"Cool, I'm looking forward to it." said Simon with a smile on his face.

"Me too." said Kristin with a faint smile and began to walk off.

Simon grabbed his board from his open locker and rode it down the hall with a happy grin on his face. Near the outside of the main entrance Lance was sitting down on a bench trying to ignore some girls asking trying to ask him to the party while Ilana was on the phone.

"What do you mean you can't come tonight?" she asked.

"My parents need me home to help pack and get things ready for the trip tomorrow morning." Jason replied on the other line.

"That's fine your parents need you more." said Ilana understanding what needs to be done.

"Trust me I want to go but even if I didn't have to help pack I still need to sleep early to get up early in the morning and start the trip. Sorry if this is a let down Ilana." Jason apologized knowing how badly Ilana wanted to go.

"No no it's okay I promised a friend I would go with him if you were busy." said Ilana.

"That's great everything worked ou….Wait him? Him wh.." Jason asked but got interrupted by Lance calling over to Ilana.

"Ilana time to go."

"Oh sorry Jason I guess my ride is here, talk to you later." said Ilana shutting her cellphone and heading over towards Lance.

"Where's Newton?"

"Turns out it was just a false alarm he still needs to help Kimmy out with a few things. How'd things go with that Jason guy?" Lance asked feeling like starting a conversation.

"It went alright but it looks like I don't have someone to go with to the party." Ilana replied mopey as she sat down on a bench.

"Look on the brightside Simon's gonna be happy you guy's could go together. Unless he found someone to go with." Lance replied.

"If he did I'm happy for him and if he didn't it will all work out because we could just go together." said Ilana.

"Yeah but what if he did get a date, who would you go wi…" Lance asked but got cut off as the entrance to the school slammed open causing Lance and Ilana to turn their attention towards it.

Not soon after Simon on his skateboard jumped the steps below and landed on the sidewalk with a big smile on his face. Lance and Ilana waved over to him and he skated towards them near the bench.

"Hey guys, didn't expect you to stay this late after school." Simon greeted.

"Let's just say Newton needs to help Kimmy with something." said Lance.

"So Simon, did you find someone to go with you to the party tonight?" Ilana asked a little curious.

"I was actually." Simon replied.

"That great." said Ilana happy for him.

"So are you and Jason going with one another?" Simon asked feeling like asking her about her date.

"Well….Jason sorta did have plans preventing him from coming to the party tonight." Ilana replied. "But no worries I'm sure I can find someone to go with me before the party starts."

"I'm sure any guy will be lucky to go with you." said Simon causing Ilana to blush a little.

"T-thank you." said Ilana nervously.

"Don't mention but what I find surprising is me asking someone out for the first time and then saying ye-" said Simon but immediately stopped and covered his mouth after realizing what he was saying.

Ilana started to chuckled, "At least it worked out for you. I haven't asked or been out with someone till recently but Lance still hasn't."

"He didn't have to know that." said Lance getting a little annoyed/embarrassed.

"Just glad I wasn't alone in it." Simon replied and soon started laughing causing Ilana and Lance to join in.

Everyone's laughing soon came to an end as they noticed Newton was walking over probably finished with helping out Kimmy.

"Okay well I have to run, see you guys tonight. And good luck finding someone else to go with Ilana." Simon wished her luck as he skated away towards his car.

Ilana waved him off as she soon seemed to have a sadden look on her face catching Lance's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling concern for her.

"It's just I don't know who would want to go with me to the party." said Ilana knowing she has a big problem.

"I don't think it will to much trouble. I agree with what Simon said earlier you're pretty, kind and smart." Lance replied stating some of Ilana's qualities.

"Thanks Lance that something I need to hear." said Ilana smiling after hearing nice words from Lance.

"You know I may already be invited to the party but what if I go with you so you won't need to go to the trouble of asking a stranger to go?" Lance suggested.

"You know what I might just take you up on that offer." Ilana smiled as she walked away from him and towards Newton to meet halfway.

Lance smiled too as he slowly followed to behind her to meet with Newton halfway and find out why Kimmy need his help as well as why it took so long. Later that day at the Lunis household Newton, Kimmy and Ilana our downstairs thinking if everything they have is enough while Lance is doing some last minute training exercise.

"78..79...80" he counted as he hung upside down from a bar doing curl ups.

As he continued there was a knock at the door that turned to be Ilana who then walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked as she walked in.

Lance got off from the bar he was hanging from and landed feet first on the ground, "Not at all."

"We're just about done checking if we have enough supplies for the party but-" said Ilana looking at Lance full of sweat running down his face. "Maybe you should shower before we leave.

Lance sniffed his shirt and quickly pulled it away, "I won't take long."

Next Lance grabbed him towel and headed for the bathroom upstairs while Ilana headed back downstairs to find Newton and Kimmy talking in the livingroom.

"Thank you very much for helping me Newton-bear." Kimmy thanked him as well as hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Just happy to help you." Newton replied with a smile and fixed his glasses. "But of course Ilana did help out as well.

They noticed Ilana is in the living room with them. "Thank you too Ilana, you're a lifesaver." Kimmy thanked her.

"Don't mention it like Newton I'm just glad to of be of help." Ilana replied.

"Sorry again for not being able to convince my friends to just invite you instead of having to find a date." Kimmy apologized.

"It's okay Kimmy it all worked out in the end didn't it?" said Ilana with a smile.

Kimmy smiled as well, "Either way I won't forget this I'll make sure to convince them next time."

"Speaking of time, where is Lance?" Newton asked remembering why Ilana went up stairs.

"He'll be down in a few minutes just needs a quick shower." Ilana replied. "Trust me I saved us from dealing with the smell on the way there."

With that said everyone started laughing as they soon waited for Lance to finish and head to the party. While that was going on we now head to Simon at his house in the middle of a video chat on his laptop.

"You want me to send my progress report tonight?" Simon questioned.

"That's what I said." Solomon replied making himself clear. "Is that a problem?"

"No no it's not a problem it's just...I'm gonna...go out tonight." Simon said nervously.

"Where?" Solomon asked as if demanding a straight answer.

"A high school party the targets are going to." Simon replied unable to lie when his uncle wants a straight answer.

Solomon at a moment before giving a response, "I see if the targets are going I don't see why you shouldn't follow."

Simon began to smile being allowed to go but quickly shook it off, "What about the report I have to submit?"

"Take care of it first thing in the morning." Solomon replied. "Also don't stay out too late, I know how you teens can be."

"I won't and thanks for letting me go par...I mean allowing me to follow the targets to the event." Simon thanked him so happy he almost said the real reason he was excited.

Solomon gave a nod as he closed the video chat and leaned back in his chair. 'If the boy is doing his job who am I to tell him how to do it.' he thought. "He deserves to live like a normal teenager every now and then."

Simon got up and he checked the time on the clock, "Almost eight o'clock, I better start to head over there."

Simon next grabbed his keys, set up the security mode then headed towards the party moments later. When he arrived he found a lot of people had already arrived and he headed towards the entrance.

'Looks like I made it but I wonder where Kristin is?' he thought starting to look around.

He soon found her standing near a tree and walked over to her and to his disbelief she looked a little upset.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Look who finally decided to show up. Your late." Kristin said as she looked at Simon with an up face.

"Wait what? I thought I made it on ti-" said Simon about to check his watch but stopped as Kristin began to chuckle.

"Just kidding, I had to get you back for trying the guilt trick on me earlier." She stated.

"You got me, I thought you were really up set." Simon replied with small laugh.

"Want to head inside?" She asked.

"Sure" he replied as they both began to head for the entrance. "So have you been waiting long?"

"Not really. I only just arrived a few minutes ahead of you." Kristin replied. "Anyways we're just about inside."

Before they could walk in two big teen guys with letterman jackets blocked their path from entering.

"Names?" asked one of the boys with buzzcut brown hair and initial 'J' on his letterman near the collar.

"Why do you need our nam-" Simon asked but got into interrupted by the guys friend with buzzcut blonde hair and initial 'D' on his letterman, "Sorry not on the list. Try again never."

The two guys high fived one another and began laughing annoyingly. Simon and Kristin decided to go around but were cut off yet again by the same duo.

"Look Duncun the losers thought they could just ago around us after we told them they're not on the list." said Brown buzzcut.

"The party is for everyone that has a date-" said Kristin grabbing Simon's hand which caught him off guard and holding it for them to see, "An we're here together so move luggheads."

"Your right Justin and she just insulted us. I have a bad memory did they say we could or couldn't use force?" Duncan asked his teammate and began pounding his fist.

"I seem to remember that we could." Justin replied beginning to crack his knuckles.

Simon quickly let go of Kristin's hand and got into a combat pose, "You guys should just let us in before you do something you'll regret."

"Two on one this will be a cakewalk." said Duncan knowing just one of them can take a this small fry.

'He looks compose in that stance, I don't think he's calling a bluff on those guys.'Kristin thought looking at Simon's stand. "As much as I think these guys deserve a lesson you can't-" said Kristin but got interrupted by a male voice.

They turned to see a guy with longish brown hair, beard stumbles, red shirt and black jeans, "Common you guy's I know I asked you to be security at the party but you don't have to rough with a small guy like that."

"Brandon how long have you been standing there?" Justin asked.

"Long enough, now why don't we all calm down and relax." Brandon stated as he started walking towards the small group.

"They started it with the name calling." Duncan stated.

"That's a load of bull." said Simon.

"If anyone started anything it was you two meatheads." Kristin added.

"I'm sorry if my guys were causing you two trouble they tend to do their own things when I'm not around." Brandon stated. "Speaking of which have I seen you around some guy named Newton by any chance?"

"Maybe, I am friends with him after all." Simon replied.

"Interesting because he's dating my girlfriend Kimmy." said Brandon.

"More like ex girlfriend." Simon corrected him.

"You maybe small but you have a big mouth, Justin, Duncan take out the trash." Brandon ordered.

Just as before the two jocks were about to take on Simon but stopped as they heard a feminine voice run coming towards them.

The voice belonged to Ilana, "Break it up you three no fighting the party just got started."

"Ilana?" said Simon just seeing her run up towards them.

"Out of the way girl or you'll get hurt too." said Justin not caring who she is.

"Try something and you'll be sorry once I'm done with you." said Lance running up from behind Ilana.

"Aren't you that guy Lance?" Duncan asked getting a little nervous.

"Brandon what's going on here?" Kimmy asked with Newton next to her as they walked up to the commotion.

"Babe it's nothing I'm just trying to stop Duncan and Justin from whaling on these two." said Brandon trying to shift the blame off him.

"That's not the way I saw things." said Newton knowing he's obviously lying.

"Stay out of this big guy." said Brandon not wanting to even talk to Newton.

"This is all of our business when you turned this into a scene. I knew I should have told Amber to not ask you for help." said Kimmy. "I don't anymore trouble from you or your friends or you'll just have to leave."

"Whatever." said Brandon walking off with Duncan and Justin right behind him.

"You guys are lifesavers I thought I was gonna take them down." Simon thanked them and sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it." said Lance.

"I get trying to be brave and all Simon but taking on two guys alone is pretty reckless." said Kristin.

"Trust me I could have taken them." said Simon playing it off as a joke.

"Even so if you're in trouble don't be afraid to ask for help." said Ilana.

"Exactly and speaking of help can you two help out with the drinks and snacks we brought?" Kimmy asked.

With that the six of them grabbed a few boxes of soda and chips and made their way inside.

"I know it might feel weird that Brandon is here Newton-bear but I promise you have nothing to worry about." said Kimmy.

"I have no issue with him and I know you can handle yourself around any situation." said Newton.

"You always know what to say." said Kimmy giving him a smile.

"So your name is Kristin, huh?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you learned it after the few heys we said in the hallway." said Kristin.

"Sorry about that I just never had a good reason to talk with you after we first met." said Lance.

"I see and a good reason is when you help us with some jerks and carrying some party snack and beverages." said Kristin.

"No, not at all but I thought since after everything that happened you needed someone to talk too. No wait I mean-" said Lance trying to get the right words out.

"Relax I'm just playing around and it's nice of you to think about how I'm handling it." She said.

"So your back up date was Lance?"Simon asked noticing not other guy around who was with them.

"Well you see he offered and before I had a chance to ask someone and I just sorta accepted it." Ilana replied.

"Guess it worked out great for both of you because you have a date and Lance won't have to lie to girls and say he already had a date even though he didn't need one." said Simon.

"You know that's almost the exact thing Lance told me earlier today." said Ilana. "You two are a little similar."

"In what regard?" Simon asked.

"You're both brave, smart, and like to live not caring what others think." said Ilana.

Simon started to get a little embarrassed, "Well I can be a little stubborn at times so I can't help it."

"Well even if you are stubborn at time the other times I think you're great and I'm sorry about before. I didn't realize it then but I up and rejected you without a second though and sad you were my second choice if I didn't have a date." Ilana apologized.

"Thanks for the apology it means a lot Ilana but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have managed to ask out someone for the first time. And Kristin is actually a really cool person." said Simon.

"Well then I guess it worked out for everyone in the end." said Ilana.

Once everyone dropped off the snacks and soda they each took their respective dates and went their separate ways with Newton and Kimmy talking with some of her friends, Lance and Ilana getting into a game of darts versus two other teams of two, and Simon along with Kristin walked around, chatted and got to know a little more about each one another. They were all having a good time until Brandon's secret plan was put into action with himself, and two goons causing some trouble.

"Newton I challenge you and your two friends to a match best two out three wins." Brandon stated. "And if I win you gotta break up with Kimmy."

"You can't be serious about this?" Kimmy asked annoyed.

"I'm not joking around I want you back even if I have to fight for you. Your boyfriend can't back out of this I already spread the word if he walks away now the whole school will know he's a chicken." Brandon replied.

"Even so I rather be called a chicken then result to violence." said Newton.

"See even Newton knows this is pointless." Kimmy added.

"If that's so I guess we'll just trash the party instead and everyone knows who threw the party and they'll end up getting in a lot of trouble. Trouble that could prevent a certain school from competing in any competitions coming." said Brandon.

"You can't the cheer off will be in a few weeks and we've worked others all year." Kimmy argued starting to form tears.

"I understand trying to mess with me but I won't allow you to mess with Kimmy's dream. I'll do it as long as you do nothing to hurt Kimmy's permanent record." said Newton accepting the challenge.

"Perfect." said Brandon letting out a devilish smile.

Justin soon arrived with Lance and Ilana and interrupted their game by standing between them and the dart board.

"Would you mind moving?" Ilana asked.

"Your Lance, right?" Justin asked.

"Yeah so what?" Lance asked confused.

"Follow me your friend Newton is gonna need you for the match." said Justin.

"Match?" Lance and Ilana asked in confusion.

Lance and Ilana then followed behind Justin as he lead them to where Newton would be. Meanwhile in another location Duncan managed to find Simon and Kristin near a fire that was set for people to keep warm.

"Losers from before follow me right now." Duncan ordered.

"What if we say no." said Kristin.

"Yeah we don't have to go anywhere with you." Simon added.

"Fine if your friends lose the match it's your fault." said Duncan.

"What did you say?" Simon asked hearing what Duncan said.

"Follow me to the barn and you'll be able to help your friends out even though you can't do much." Duncan stated.

Simon and Kristin looked at one another before deciding to follow to make sure it wasn't just a suck joke. When they arrived they found a packed barn and at the center was a ring made by hay stacks acting as barriers so the people in the inside area know where to be at. They walked over toward the group and Brandon explaining how it will work out.

"This is how it will be, one on one mix martial arts match, each person goes against a member from the opposing team, the winner can choose to continue or drop out after their match but dropping out will give the opposing team a point. Winner is decided by knockout, submission or drop out. Best two out of Three wins." Brandon stated then handed Newton some mma glove. "You guys pick who's first."

With that Brandon handed Newton a pair of gloves and left with his two jocks to stand at their side as the group try to figure out what to do.

"Newton explain to me why we can't just ignore this jerk?" Ilana asked.

"He's threatening to vandalize the barn and the surrounding area and plans to blame it on the ones who threw the party." Newton replied.

"I see because the school already knows who planned the party and those involved will get punished." said Kristin understanding what they meant.

"Exactly and I can't have them ruining Kimmy's permanent record by a selfish act." said Newton.

"Newton I don't want you to get hurt for I'm. Okay with going to Cheer Off next year if it means you'll be safe." said Kimmy.

"But if we don't stop them now they might try something again next year until we do something." Lance argued.

"But stooping to their level won't make us any better then them." Ilana protested.

"I say if they want to mess if with my friend then I won't hold back." said Simon slipping on the gloves onto his hands.

"When did you?" Newton asked just noticing the gloves he was holding were gone.

"While you guy's were talking." Simon replied strapping the gloves on nice and tight.

"Just be careful because if you get hurt I'll step in." said Kristin not wanting Simon to get hurt.

"If anything I should go instead that way I can end things quickly without anyone else getting hurt." said Lance.

"Lance is right he is really the best choice for this." Ilana asked trying to convince him not to go in.

"If they say Lance can handle it you should let him."said Kimmy.

"Don't worry you guys I wasn't joking before I can handle myself just wait and see." said Simon stepping into the ring.

With that the first opponent to enter the ring was Duncan himself and looked ready to tear Simon to pieces. Brandon started the fight and the two began taking a few steps towards one another.

"This will be way too easy." he said throwing a punch at Simon.

Simon ducked out of the way and threw two punches at the guy's stomach causing him to back up in pain.

"Maybe not as easy as you think." said Simon taunting Duncan to try again.

Duncan charged at Simon and threw somewhat slow punches but had Simon on alert because they were anything but weak.

"Something seems off." said Lance as he watch the punches thrown.

Newton who had already focused on the match found something, "I'm picking up a readings of calcium carbonate in the other guy's glove tucked away instead of just padding."

"You mean sand?" Ilana asked.

"That is correct is from what I can tell it adds a little more to every punch." said Newton.

"In other words the guy is cheating." said Lance.

"Oh no if they have an unfair advantage we should stop the match." Ilana suggest thinking of Simon's safety.

"We should warn Simon somehow so he knows what he's up against." said Newton.

"We can't expect him to believe to us about it without a good reason." Lance pointed out.

Just then the match was put on pause giving both fighters a one minute break before starting once again.

Simon walked over to his friends sweating from dodging, blocking and panting from being hit a few times, "These jocks sure have a ton of stamina."

Before they could give him some advice Kristin ran up to him, "Simon dropout he has something in the gloves giving him a stronger punch."

"How do you know?" Ilana asked.

"I do some martial arts myself and his punches are too slow to someone his size and seem to hit a lot harder." Kristin stated.

"I can easily avoid those hits and take him out before anything happens." said Lance.

"Right, Simon dropout and switch with Lance." said Ilana.

"I...want to keep going." Simon stated.

"I will not recommend that." said Newton.

"I can make him stop cheating and get us a point but not before then." said Simon.

"We know you're trying to prove yourself but we don't need you too. We know you can handle yourself." said Ilana.

"At least after I'm done you guys won't get hurt when you go." said Simon walking back over to the center of the ring. 'Besides I haven't had a good sparring match in a while.'

Simon and Duncan started once again with Duncan sending more shots than before and didn't let up causing Simon to get cornered. He recalled his arm back for a strong hook but Simon punched his hand with the same amount of force causing the glove Duncan hand to tear open and drop paddings as well as sand but not without consequence Simon in the process sprained his right wrist.

"You like punk I'll show you." said an angry Duncan sending a punch with his other hand.

Simon quickly dodge it and did a three sixty heel kick knocking Duncan down with a clean hit to the side of his face. The crowd cheered a someone was knocked out. After they moved out Duncan out of the way Justin walked in and Simon sadly dropped out after promising his friends he wouldn't continue and Lance took his place.

"Your friend got lucky taking out Duncan and was smart to not face me unlike Duncan I can actually fight." Justin bragged ready to face off with Lance.

"You'll be smart to drop out now because once I'm done you guys will wish you never got me mad." said Lance with an angry look on his face.

As the match was underway Simon had taken as seat close by trying to not injure his hand anymore.

"Didn't think I'd actually end up with a sprained wrist." said Simon to himself.

"I didn't think you'd be so reckless." said a feminine voice places a code soda on Simon's wrist causing him to pull it away in pain.

"Ahhh, that really hurt Kristin." said Simon in pain as he grabbed his wrist.

"Here leave this on it for a while and you should be fine." she said handing him the soda.

Simon accepted it and placed it softly on his wrist, "Thanks I appreciate it."

Kristin sat down right next to him, "You are surprisingly an idiot."

"Wait what?" Simon asked surprised what she said.

"We warned you about it and you ended up doing something reckless." said Kristin. "Just be glad nothing else happened you."

"Sorry if I made you worry about me but I had to make them switch gloves so if I did end up put Lance and Newton won't have to face those cheaters." said Simon. "Thanks for checking up on me you can go cheer Lance on if you want." he said with a smile.

"I already know Lance will mop the floor with those guys so I might as well hang back and watch with you." she said giving him one last look then turned to face the ring.

"Means a lot to me and I hope you're right." said Simon.

Kristin smile and they watched as Lance took a final swing knocked out Justin who looks exhaust as for Lance who looks like he hardly broke a sweat.

"That's two out of three this is over." said Lance taking off the gloves and tossing them on the floor.

Just as everyone thought it was over Brandon just in the ring, "I think not my beef with Newton isn't over. I want one last match versus him winner take all."

"Just face it you lost already. Newton doesn't have to-" said Ilana but stopped seeing Newton step inside the ring.

"Lance I hope you wouldn't mind letting me finish this one on my own." said Newton.

"I got my anger out already go ahead just try not to hurt him to badly." Lance said with a grin as he stepped out of the ring.

"I won't." Newton replied.

"Looks like you're not as chicken as I thought you'd be." said Brandon slipping on the gloves as did Newton.

They moved within range of one another as everyone looked on and Kimmy was nervous for Newton the whole time.

"Newton be care." Kimmy called out.

Brandon threw some air punches at Newton. "What's the matter? Afraid I'm gonna hurt-" said Brandon but got knocked out by a forward punch by Newton.

The crowd cheered as Brandon fell to the floor and Kimmy and up to hug Newton, "Newton! You did it! Really did it!"

"Yes, I did" said Newton hugging her back.

"I never knew Newton had it in him." said Ilana watching Newton standing victorious.

"Just goes to show never underestimate him." said Lance. "Now let's hope that Brandon guy keeps his word."

"If not we can come up with something to prove it was them. Also don't forget Newton record every conversation he's in so I'm sure he had a back plan if they did do something." said Ilana.

"Wait does that mean he did even need to fight?" Lance asked in surprise.

"Who knows maybe he did." Ilana replied with her hands up and Lance following behind her.

"Guess it's over. Better drop you off at your house then head home." said Simon getting up from his seat and taking out his keys.

Kristin then snatched the keys from Simon's hand, "How's about you let me behind the wheel to give your hand a little more time to relax?"

Simon looked at her and sighed in defeat, "Guess I have no other choice seeing as you have the keys already. I trust your driving is just as good as your martial arts you say you practice in."

"Want to find out when you're fully recovered?" Kristin asked seeing it as a challenge.

"I might just take you up on that one day." Simon replied.

The party soon ended afterwards with everyone having a good time and Brandon honored his word and did nothing to damage the area but wasn't happy he lost so easily and drove home as if nothing happened.

 **End Chapter.**

 **There you have it the long awaited chapter chapter six I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry if the chapter felt a bit off I'm still getting back into the swing of things with this story and tried my best to come up with ideas for it. Speaking of ideas if you have any feel free to leave it in the reviews I'm sure to see it or PM me and I'll reply back as soon as I can. Next chapter I already somewhat have an idea of what to do thanks to a friend suggesting something meaning I can work on the next chapter right away. Till next time my name Shun Benitoite signing out and hope to see you next time.**


	7. Break In

**Sym Bionic Titan: Together As One**

 **Chapter 7: Break In**

"Incoming!" Octus warned as massive vine came swinging towards the group.

Everyone moved out of the way in time as the attack was revealed to be by a gigantic venus fly trap creature with multiple mouths and vine it could use defend or catch and trap prey.

"That was a little close. We have to destroy this thing fast." Lance stated having guns pointed and ready to fire at the creature.

"It's a plant right? Let's just burn it to a crisp." said Red taking out a red sword which began to burn a bright red.

"That would work if we can get close to it but those vines a huge but blasting it doesn't seem like a bad idea." said Ilana.

"I would protest against that seeing as the creature has poison sack embedded into it's body. Any explosions might cause it release the poisonous air and spreaded out into a few towns close by." Octus stated.

"Then what do we do?" Red asked.

"Red lend Lance a sword of yours that way you two can focus on cutting down the vine so that Ilana and I can get near it's body and sever the poison sack before it gets a chance to release it." said Octus.

"Great plan Octus and I'll make sure to do my best on guarding you while we approach it's body." said Ilana.

"I appreciate that." said Octus.

With that said Lance and Red with blazing swords charged straight for the creature and began cutting off any vines that got in their way as Ilana and Octus used the opportunity to sneak closer towards it.

"Octus start the extraction while I watch for any vines trying to sway us away." said Ilana.

"On it." Octus replied beginning to scan the creature and shot a small constant beam cutting into the creature.

As that was happening Lance and Red tried their best keeping away the vines but some managed to sneak past and headed towards Ilana and Octus but Ilana managed to keep them away by severing them with her laser.

"How's it looking Oct…." said Ilana but stopped immediately after getting pushed back by what seemed to be a massive leaf with thorns attached for extra damage.

"Guess this plant creature had extra defenses it chose to hide unless it's back was against the wall." Ilana said add she fix her composure and began firing at the leaf to keep them away from Octus who was not even close to being done.

"You getting tired yet Lance?" Red asked cutting two vines back to back with his sword.

"Not even close." Lance replied slicing away a vine.

Without the other aware for the vines behind them Lance rushed to Red's location as Red did the same to Lance.

"LOOK OUT!" they shouted as they severed vines that would have got the other from the back.

"Thanks man you really got my back." Lance thanked him.

"I should be the one saying thanks." said Red starting to breath a little hard.

"Don't mention it we're a team and we have to look out for one another." said Lance. "Speaking of which you could stand by for a moment to catch your breath, I know you're still not fully adjusted to the Manus it took me a least half a year too last this long without tiring." he said going on ahead.

"I may not be used to drawn out battles yet but….I gotta do my best to not drag us behind." said Red getting his second wind and charging in past Lance and back into action.

Lance let out a smile, "Better save some for me." he said as he speed up to join the action as well.

Back with Ilana and Octus the extraction was nearly complete and only needed one last push.

"Ilana I finished cutting into the sac all you and I need to do is fire at it at the same time letting the poisonous air out and disperse." Octus stated.

"Wouldn't the poison effect Lance, Red and myself?" Ilana asked.

"No need to worry I made sure to check before I started cutting into the creature, everyone's air filters should be functioning efficiently enough to purify any poison that enters." Octus replied.

"If you say so then let's do it." said Ilana as her and Octus fired at the area Octus was cutting thru and causing the spot to blast a hole into the creature letting out the poison and almost nearly disappearing as it spread out into the air. As Octus predicted no one seemed to be affected by the poison making it a success.

"Looks like the plan was a success." said Octus.

"Now that that's taken care of I think this creature won't be playing around anymore. Let's for titan." Ilana stated.

With that the group met back up with each other and the trio formed titan to finish this once and for all as Red watched as Titan used it giant sword to slice the creature thru the middle and fire a beam at it causing it to disintegrate on the spot. When they deformed titan the four of them shared a few parting words and flew in opposite directions with Red heading off on his own and the trio heading home but little did any of them know the fight wasn't over. It was Wednesday afternoon in school and Ilana was anything but normal as she walked down the hall with Newton.

She let out a cough as she said, "I think I might be coming down with something."

"Your body temperature does seem to be a lot higher than normal." said Newton after giving her a quick thermal reading.

"No scan was needed for that I feel like I'm burning up, got a little light headed last period and now I'm-" she said but was interrupted by a sudden cough or two, "That a lot."

"If you're not feeling well I suggest going home for some much needed rest." said Newton.

"I can't just leave school without a parent phone call." said Ilana.

"I already have that covered, let's meet up with Lance in the meantime." Newton suggested as he made a call.

They walked more down the hall and bumped into Lance who was waiting by his locker.

"I see you guys are already here." he said noticing them. "Ready to go?"

"Negative Lance I have to get Ilana home for some rest or her fever might get worse." said Newton.

"What fever?" Lance asked a little worried. "You seemed fine this morning."

"I can't explain it just sorta happened as a small burst of heat then dizziness and finally coughs." Ilana explained.

"Well my job is to look after you so if you're leaving early so am I." Lance said wanting to look after her.

"My leaving shouldn't affect your school attendance." Ilana protested.

"Forget about school all I want is to make sure you're okay." said Lance.

Ilana sighed in defeat, "Only this once if I'm not better tomorrow you still have to go."

"It's a deal." Lance agreed almost immediately.

With everything cleared the three headed for the exit to get Ilana home as the bell rang for lunch. Simon arrived at the lunch table and found it empty.

"Guess they aren't coming to lunch today, I know for a fact I saw them today." Simon thought to himself out loud as he started eating his food. 'Whatever the reason I hope it's nothing serious.'

The rest of the day was pretty normal except for the fact Ilana's fever got even worse overnight and she even started to look a little paler than usual.

"Newton I don't think a fever could get this bad." Lance pointed out watching Ilana breathing a little hard while covered in sweat.

"I don't think so either perhaps something happened causing her to react this way." Newton replied.

"If you think so then I should stay behind to help with the research to find out what's wrong." Lance suggested.

"No offense Lance but I'm fully capable of watching over Ilana and finding the source of her fever." Newton stated. "As well as all three of us being absent from school will look a little suspicious if someone notices."

"Someone like who?" Lance asked getting curious what Newton is referring to.

" It's nothing if Ilana and I were to miss school but if you're absent we we'll get constant doorbell rings from girls worried about you." Newton replied.

"You do make a good point and it could disturb Ilana trying to rest." Lance thought about it out loud.

"Not to mention you promised Ilana you'd go to school no matter what." Newton reminded him.

As if on cue Ilana started talking in her sleep, "Lance, Newton we better get to school or we'll be late." she said then seemed to doze off again.

Lance and Newton smiled as they looked at her then parted ways with Lance heading to school in his card in the garage and Newton began to look for what could be making Ilana sick. The day rolled by quickly as lunch began to start and Simon noticed two more empty seats than usual.

"Hey ahh Lance, what happened Newton and Ilana?" he asked concerned about his friends.

Lance took a sip of his juice before answering, "Ilana suddenly came down with a fever and Newton had to stay behind to take of her because our father was late for work." he said coming up with a somewhat believable lie.

"At least she has someone taking of her and I'm sure Newton will do a good job watching her." said Simon. "What has me more surprised is I thought you'd stay home too to make sure she's alright?"

"Trust me I wanted to but I promised Ilana yesterday no matter what I'd go to school tomorrow." Lance replied.

"Sounds like something she'd make you promise." said Simon with a small chuckle.

"Your right and if anyone's taking care of her I'm glad it's Newton." said Lance.

With that they continued having lunch as Newton was home inspecting some of Ilana's DNA only to find some bacteria that wasn't anything from Earth.

"Hmmm, looks like the only thing that my scanners can match it to would be from the creature from the other night but that's not possible." he thought to himself out loud as he projected a screen onto the empty wall and began to play the battles from the night before.

As he was rewatching he noticed something as Ilana was hit by the leaf the creature hit her with. He slowed it down and zoomed in on impact and saw something that looked out of place.

"Looks like this what was the cause of Ilana's trouble." said Newton making the screen reveal a lodged thorn within Ilana's suit air filter. "Without it functioning properly the poison must've entered little by little and affected Ilana later on."

Next he went over to check on Ilana and once he found out she was resting he slipped off her watch and summoned her battle suit in a different room.

He pulled out the thorn he saw that was lodged into the air purifier, "Now that I know what was the cause is I feel the cure might be a bit more challenging. To make the antidote I need to use unworldly items and the only place I can think of that would have them would be-" said Newton stopping and looking up to the sky from a window.

Late in the night Simon is flying the red manus on nightly flight, "Looks like nothing out of the ordinary." he said looking for something that looks unusual.

He flew around for a bit longer as he started to think back to what happened at school. 'Oh yeah Ilana wasn't feeling well today. I don't think it's strange for a friend to visit a sick friend and wish them wel-' he stopped as he saw Lance and Octus rush towards him and before he knew it they were right in front of him.

"Lance? Octus? What's going on?" Red asked wanting to know why they are in a hurry.

"We'll explain on the way." Lance stated.

"Also make sure your signal can't be traced back just like our." said Octus making an electromagnetic wave surround the red manus to hide its frequency. "Now we can communicate on the way without having our radio frequency picked up on."

"Where are we going anyways." Red asked wondering why they have to be this careful to not be picked up.

"We're sneaking into G3." Lance replied.

"G3?! Why would you guy's take a big risk like that?" Red asked surprised they are trying something reckless.

"Ilana inhaled some of the poison from our last battle so to a damaged air purifier and I can only make an antidote with the technology G3 has in their base." Octus replied.

"Ilana is infected?" Red asked shocked from what he was told about Ilana.

"That's right and we're gonna do this whether you join or not." Lance stated. "Are you in?"

"I….ill help you guys break into G3 to get Ilana that antidote." Simon replied wanting to do whatever he can to make sure Ilana will be okay.

With that the three of them flew in the direction Octus predicted the G3 base might have been currently been stationed at. Once they arrived on the ground below the trio were hiding nearby with some G3 soldiers scouting the ground for anything suspicious.

"Okay Octus, how our we suppose to break with these guards everywhere?" Lance asked.

"Two guards should be approaching soon so when I give the signal Lance you and Red will grab them and knock them out then switch into their uniforms." Octus replied.

"What will happen after?" Red asked.

"I'll-" Octus stopped sensing the soldiers were approaching. "Now!"

With the signal given Lance and Red quickly grabbed the soldiers from behind and covered their mouths to make sure they can't make a sound. As they began to put on the uniforms Octus was tampering with the helmets.

"With these you can conceal your faces and I can communicate with the both of you know." said Octus tossing them the helmets.

"What about you Octus?" asked Red curious what will Octus be doing.

"I will be easily detected if we get scanned when entering the hover base but with this bag I will be contained inside and will got undetected. I will guide you and Lance to the research section of the base and begin to create an antidote for Ilana.

Lance and Red nodded in agreement as they moved the unconscious soldiers into a hidden spot and did as Octus planned. As they headed to the pick spot they stood in line silently to not draw any attention to themselves and luckily it went by quickly with Red making it thru the inspection pretty quickly but Lance was stopped almost immediately.

"What's in the bag soldier?" the Inspector asked Lance noticing the bag behind him.

Lance was hesitant to answer, "I was...uhh delivering a package of something I found while scouting the area."

The Inspector bought the lie, "Oh very good then soldier, I won't mind taking that off your hands then."

"You can't." said Lance pulling bag behind him.

"I don't think I made myself clear, given me the bag right now that's an order." the Inspector stated wanting to see the bag now.

"Look I said I'll deliver it and that's what I'm going to do." said Lance standing his ground.

"Are you disobeying a direct ord…." said the Inspector but was tapped on the shoulder and turned towards Red. "What is it?"

"Sorry if I'm stepping out of line sir but it's his first day and wants to take any task given to him seriously." said Red trying to come up with a believable lie.

"I see." said the Inspector stopping to think for a minute. "Very well I'll allow you to deliver the package but don't disobey my orders again."

"Yes sir." said Lance giving him a salute and quickly catching up with Simon as they waited in a group for a ship to show up and pick them up.

"Private!" said the Inspector.

"Yes sir?" asked a soldier with a file in hand.

"Any new recruits join today?" the Inspector asked.

"Negative, any new recruits would have started tomorrow." replied the soldier closing the file.

"That will be all private." said the Inspector looking over to Lance and Red with a gaze.

The drop off ship landed and the group all moved on board and took off back to the hover base. Once getting on board Lance and Red were somehow separated with some soldiers being ordered to go along with a small group and the others to walk around as they please.

"Lance can you hear me?" Red asked thru the communicator in the helmet.

"Yeah, where are you heading?" Lance asked wondering why the group had to leave.

"Not sure but don't worry about me just focus on getting to research center to make the antidote for Ilana." Red wanting Lance to focus on the bigger pick.

"I will." said Lance. "Octus which way to the research center?"

Octus voice then joined the communication line, "It's located at least four floors above and the fastest root will be walk straight till the second corner then make a left, walk straight and on the fifth corner you should see an elevator."

"Got it! Red I'm gonna head over there catch up when you can." said Lance taking the way Octus told him.

"Alright" Red replied ending the communication line and followed his group.

"Okay soldiers carry these crates and load them onto the platform within twenty minutes." Ordered a man with brush cut with fade blonde hair, darker red uniform then everyone else with custom helmet, and short white escort stead of long white scarf.

Everyone did as told and began moving crates from the floor to a platform and everything went pretty smoothly.

'I see they got Booker on supply duty today.' thought Red as he placed a crate down on the platform and went to get another.

"Red, I've been meaning to ask you something but I don't know if now's a good time?"Octus asked in the communicator.

"I'm all ears." said Red picking up a crate.

"You said you worked for Steel, and infiltrated G3 in the past correct?" Octus asked.

"Yeah thats right." Red replied.

"When I pulled up some military files it seems I can't find any trace of you but when I pulled up some G3 files I found something that interested me." said Octus.

"What would that be?" Red asked staggering his words a bit.

"It says the Red Mansu isn't reported stolen rather it is assigned to a soldier out on an assignment." Octus replied.

"What….are you getting at? Are you suggesting I work for G3?" Red asked starting to sweat a little nervously.

"Not at all it isn't you that works for G3. Rather it's Simon who does." Octus stated.

Red eyes and mouth opened and almost let the crate slip from the shock. "W-what are you talking about Octus?"

"I'm talking about that I know you're really Simon and you've been assigned the Red Manus." Octus stated. "If that isn't enough proof I took the liberty of playing back a recording of you from school and one where I assume you weren't wearing your mask."

Octus played the audio he had from when him, Ilana and Red had to fight the remains of the dragon mutraddi as well as a recording of Simon talking to bim during school. Red stayed silent as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"Tell me Simon was this all just an assignment to get close to us and and find out more about titan?" Octus asked.

"T-that was what it was at first but after a while I actually started to get closer to you guys. It felt like it wasn't just an assignment anymore and that we were all becoming friends." Simon replied.

"Then why not just tell us the truth to begin with?" Octus asked.

"Because I thought how would you guys react if I just said hey I'm undercover to get closer to you guys and secretly working with you guys and the red manus." Simon replied. "I was scared of how you guys would feel after I had told you as well as what will happen to me here."

"I understand you had to do what you had to do but you lied to us from the very beginning and that's inexcusable." Octus stated getting a little angry.

"I'm not the only one who was lying around here. You're all not from this world and been lying about who you really are from day one." Simon replied also getting angry. "I don't care what you think of me now if you want to tell the others about me go ahead but I just want you to let me get the antidote for Ilana myself."

"Why would you go that far for Ilana?" Octus asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said I got close to you guys. I care about what happens to you three whether I like or not." Red replied. "No matter what happens after today I'll keep your secrets safe."

Octus thought for a moment before giving a response, "Would you tell the world our secrets if you were ordered too?"

"If a soldier is given a direct task and it's not completed he or she will be removed from G3 immediately and cut off all ties with them." Simon replied. "I'll take my chances and look for a new path in life.

Octus was surprised from his answer and could feel the honesty in his voice. "I'll tell you what Simon this conversation was strictly the two of us only so Lance didn't hear a word. I wanted to find out your intentions and know if they were true. I'll keep your secret for now but you have to tell Lance and Ilana yourself especially with the way you feel about her." he stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Simon asked starting to get a little flustered. "I'll tell them someday soon I promise and thank you for believing in me still after finding out who I really am."

"It'll take sometime for me to fully trust you again until then I'll have my eyes on you and I'm looking forward to really be working with you Simon." said Octus.

"Looking forward to really be working with you too Octus." said Simon ending the communication line and finished placing the crates and started heading over to where Lance is.

As Simon was heading off a soldier walked over to Booker and whispered something interesting to him. Back with Lance he had just arrived at the research center and looked for an empty monitor and sat down.

"Octus I'm here now what?" Lance asked on the communicator.

"Set the bag near the hard drive and open up the bag slightly." Octus order.

"Right" Lance replied following his instructions.

Once placed in the right spot a few symbiotic wires lifted out of the bag and connected to the hardware. After fully accessed into the system Octus began pulling up the dna sample he got from the thorn he found on Ilana's amor and started breaking it down to find a cure.

"Lance I see they have the exact ingredients we have need. I'll pull up what I need on screen just grab what is shown." said Octus.

Lance read the list Octus provided and started searching for the chemicals needed.

"Lance is that you." Red asked watching Lance carrying a few chemicals in his arms.

"Yeah it is." Lance replied placing the chemicals down on a table. "Octus could explain to you how to mix them while I look for the rest of the chemicals." Lance suggested.

"How about I find them while you mix." Red replied knowing he could find them a lot quicker then Lance can.

"That would be best Lance seeing as you're good with chemicals and know the right amount to add without fail." Octus added.

"Alright then Red finish getting the rest of supplies and Octus tell me what I need to add to make the cure." said Lance.

"Will do." said both Octus and Red ready to do what they have to.

As they nearly finished making the cure they were interrupted by Booker walking towards them with some soldiers right behind him.

"What do we have here?" He asked loud enough to get their attention.

"Just making some progress on our assignment we were assigned." said Lance coming up with a believable lie.

"Nice try. I would have bought that if you had been wearing your helmet and haven't been suspicious this entire time.

"Look let's not make this any worse then it has to…." said Red but got interrupted by a figure walking forward that was revealed to be Solomon. 'Oh crap!"

"No point in hiding robot I we know you're with them." said Solomon calling out Octus.

Octus then completely opened the bag and slipped out of it revealing himself.

"You gonna take off your helmet too girly?" Booker thinking it was Ilana with Lance.

Red removed his mask and as he did revealed his red contacts were on with his hair cover one eye. "Not quite as girly as you would think."

"Wait a minute S-" asked Booker but immediately was ordered shut it by Solomon.

"What are you three doing trespassing on my base?" Solomon asked trying not to surprise Simon went along with them.

"Look Ilana's life is in danger right now and the only cure we could find the ingredients for are here." Lanced replied explaining why.

"Seems like an issue we could've helped solved if asked but seeing you broken I ask you to leave your be escorted out by with for." stated Solomon wanting them out.

"We'll leave right away." said Red not wanting to get into deeper trouble than he already is.

"No way we can't get out of here yet until we get Ilana that antidote." Lance stated.

"Lance we can go I already finished adding everything and holding some in my body." Octus whispered to him letting him know they're cleared.

"Fine we'll leave peacefully." said Lane willing to go on their terms.

"This way!" said Booker leading the three towards the nearest hatch with some soldier ready to fire if anything were to happen.

As they made their way there Simon was careful to not look back at Solomon who is probably very angry with him. Once they reached the hatch it was let open so Lance and Red activated their armor. Lance and Octus were the first ones to fly out while Red gave a slight look back catching eyes with Solomon.

"Explain everything later." said Solomon trying not to sound as angry.

Red gave a nod and quickly flew off trying to catch up with Lance and Octus before Lance got suspicious.

"Looks like we made it." said Octus as they flew off.

"Luckily without to much of a problem." said Red trying to sound happy they made it but scared he knows what's coming later.

"What I don't get is they didn't even try to get back the Red manus after Red stole it." said Lance.

"Well Solomon is a man of his word so even if he could have gotten it back he said we would leave peacefully." said Octus.

'Thanks Octus that should ease his suspicion for now.' Red thought to himself.

"Either way thanks for the help Red with this antidote Ilana will be better in no time." Lance stopped to thank him.

"Don't mention it just glad to have been of some help." said Red. "You guys better hurry back and make sure Ilana gets to feeling better."

Lance and Octus gave a nod as they went their separate ways for the night. After arriving back home Lance and Octus woke Ilana to drink her antidote.

"What was in that? I feel a little better." said Ilana.

"Lets just say it was something made just for you." said Octus.

"Either way thanks you too for going to the trouble for me." Ilana thanked them.

"Just make sure you get a good night's rest and that'll be all the thanks I need." said Lance.

"If you say so." said Ilana laying back down ready to go back to bed.

Back at the G3 base Simon wasn't getting off easy. He was in Solomon's office sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"Mind telling me why you helped them break into our base tonight?" Solomon asked.

"I.. it was to get a cure for Ilana because she was infected in our last battle." Simon replied nervously.

"That was not the best move to make. Simon your actions could have put your career on the line as well as my own." said Solomon.

"I wasn't trying too I just thought it would be a simple in and out task." said Simon.

"Nothing is simple in life Simon. Just be glad I was here today or your identity would have been revealed if I hadn't stopped Booker." said Solomon. "Perhaps you're getting too sidetracked."

"No I'm not it's just I felt it was a good call. My mission is to keep my eyes on the targets and make sure their okay." Simon stated.

"But helping them into the base was not a good move on your end. Remember if they find out your ties with G3 you will be cut off from us permanently." said Solomon.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as the mission is comple…" said Simon but got slapped by Solomon almost immediately.

Solomon grabbed Simon's shirt collar, "Listen to me, we do care what happens them after all they help protect this planet so in a way they are just like us. But if all else fails I would rather have them go down alone then drag you down with them."

"I...didn't think-" said Simon.

"I already lost one family member I don't want to lose another." said Solomon walking towards his side desk.

As an awkward silence occurred Solomon grabbed a plastic bag as well as ice to fill it up. Next he tossed the ice bag to Simon who was still trying to process what had happened.

"Leave the red manus device here for tonight and take a landing dock outside and then head home you have school tomorrow." said Solomon.

"Yes sir." said Simon removing his watch and leaving on the desk and with ice back on his cheek walked to the door. "Sorry for causing you trouble tonight I won't do it again." he apologized walking out the door.

"I hope not." said Solomon sitting back down on his chair and picking up the watch Simon left.

The following day a knocking was heard at the Lunis house's front door. Newton arrived at the door and opened revealing Simon on the other side with a metal canister and bandage on his cheek.

"Morning Newton." said Simon with a smile.

"Morning Simon, what I do you for this morning?" Newton asked.

"Well Lance told me Ilana wasn't feeling too well with a fever yesterday and I decided to make her some of my mom's old fashioned oatmeal." Simon replied holding up the canister.

As he held it up Newton scanned the canister and found nothing wrong as well as found out oatmeal is good after someone has a fever.

Newton let out a smile, "Come on in I'm sure she will down soon she likes to be extra early after a sick day."

"Don't mind if do." said Simon walking in the house. "Don't worry I already betrayed your trust once I won't make that mistake again."

"I hope not." said Newton.

As they continued to talk Ilana came downstairs ready for school and noticed Simon there too. "Morning you two."

"Morning." they replied.

"Simon what are you doing here?" Ilana asked.

"Well I-i heard you had a fever so I made you some of my mom's old oatmeal so you can get better." Simon replied holding the canister towards her.

"That's sweet of you and a good way to start the day." said Ilana taking the canister. "Newton is Lance ready so we can leave early and I can turn in my missing work?"

"I think he's still getting ready." Newton replied.

"You know Ilana if you want I can take you to school today cause I was just about to head over there." Simon suggested.

"I couldn't possibly take up your offer after already going out of your way to bring this to me." said Ilana.

"I insist I want to make sure you're okay and don't I still owe you already?" said Simon letting out a smile.

"Don't think this will get you out of buying me ice cream remember." said Ilana joking around.

"I wasn't planning on it but if you're fully feeling better after school we can go get some." said Simon unknowingly flirting.

"You certainly have a way with words so I guess I'll take you up on that offer." said Ilana teasing him a bit.

"I ahh, will wait in the care, see you at school Newton." said Simon walking out with blush on his face.

"Tell Lance I'll be at school." said Ilana waving goodbye and heading out the door.

"Drive safe you too." said Newton wishing them happy driving.

 **End Chapter.**

 **After a few weeks of my brain being all over the place I was finally able to provide you with chapter 7. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed and if you did just know rates and reviews are greatly appreciated and if you have an idea for the story or feel something needs improvement feel free to PM and I'll respond as soon as I can. Sorry the long wait hopefully my mind is done playing around long enough to get chapter 8 as soon as I can and I think I might already have an idea for it. Anyways until next time I'm Shun Benitoite signing out.**


	8. I'm The Only One Who Can

**Sym Bionic Titan: Together As One**

 **Chapter 8:** **I'm The Only One Who Can**

It's Thursday afternoon in the cafeteria Lance, Ilana and Newton sit down to eat.

"Is Simon not here today?" Ilana asked not seeing him anywhere to be found.

"Negative I don't remember seeing him at all today." said Newton.

"I'm sure he has his reasons for not being here." said Lance is a somewhat uninterested voice and ate some of his soup.

"Something wrong with you today Lance?" Ilana asked noticing the tone of his voice.

"Not sure but I get the feeling something's gonna happen and my guts never wrong." said Lance.

"I'm sure it's just all in your head." said Newton to reassure him.

"You're probably right." said Lance somewhat sure he might just be imagining it.

As the trio enjoyed their lunch the stage area started getting a crowd causing the trio to become curious.

"What's going on?" Lance asked.

"Maybe something is happening." said Ilana.

"That reminds me I heard we will be having a mystery guest just the other day with reward to those who participate." Newton stated.

"Participate in what?" Lance and Ilana asked.

Before they could get an answer the cafeteria doors swung open with soldiers walking in, making way for General Steel to walk in and take center stage.

"Steel?" the trio asked seeing him make his way on the stage.

Steel cleared his throat. "Listen up maggots I'm here as a favor to my long time friend your principal to show some discipline and responsibility hot wired into your minds with my two day training camp. Of course those who make it thru get the reward of having A's in all your classes as well as get to skip gym class for two whole weeks." he stated explaining why he is there.

The student's started cheering in excitement thinking this is a nice and simple to raise their grade and skip gym without being in trouble for two whole weeks.

"Of course failing this training camp will set all your current grades to C's causing you to work your butts off to not fail this semester." Steel warned. "Now I'll callout who decided to sign up and give this camp a try."

Steel began to call out the one's who chose to give the camp a try as the trio discussed why he is actually here.

"I'm not buying any of that." said Lance turning back to face Ilana and Newton.

"He's clearly using the training camp as an excuse to keep a close eye on us." Newton added.

"Luckily none of us signed up for his silly little camp so we won't fall for his trap that easily." said Ilana.

"Lance Lunis." Steel called out.

"What!" said Lance surprised his name was on the list.

The crowd moved somewhat letting both Lance and Steel able to see one another clearly.

"What's the meaning of this? I never signed up for this!" Lance stated standing up and slamming one hand on the table.

"Says here you're an expectation and this course will not affect your grades. Your grades may be good but you have a tendency to ignore instructions and I have the courtesy of fixing that." Steel replied with a smirk.

"If it won't affect my grades then I could choose not to attend it." Lance stated.

"You misheard me your grades won't be affected as long you attend and learn to respect the orders given to you." said Steel.

"How is that any fair?" said Lance.

"Life isn't fair now sit down and accept this program or fail." Steel ordered.

Lance sat down and turn away from Steel. "Now before I was interrupted let's continue with the roll call." said Steel continuing the roll call

"Looks like I don't have a way out of this." said Lance facing Ilana and Newton.

"Guess you'll have to attend and beat Steel at his own game." said Ilana.

"Seeing as most earth military training is far less harder than most Galalunian training you should have no trouble passing the program." said Newton.

"Just make sure to be on your best behavior because Steel will use that against you." Ilana warned him.

"Thanks for the pep talk guys I think this will be a lot easier then I thought it will be." said Lance.

"Just to be safe you should leave your watch with us to make sure Steel isn't gonna pull a fast one and look thru your stuff." Newton warned Lance.

"You're probably right. Guess I'll need to use that phone I always leave at home instead." said Lance eating his food.

"Good because we never knew what might when Steel is involved." said Ilana.

With only a few minutes passing Steel finished listing off the last of Students that signed up for the training camp.

"Just for a reminder we leave for camp at 6pm tonight be here on time or it's an automatic fail. I'm going to enjoy these next two days." said Steel glancing over towards the trio trying not make it obvious he has his eyes on them.

At the G3 base Simon was sitting down in front of Solomon's desk wondering what he did. All of a sudden the door popped open getting Simons attention.

"Look who it." said a male voice noticing Simon in the chair.

"Are you still going on about that, Booker?" ask Simon with an annoyed look on his face.

"It was your mistake for allowing some potential threats onto the base so easily." said Booker.

"They weren't threats also I already apologized for tricking you. Besides it's you're fault for letting your guard down." said Simon.

"Like I'm suppose to know every little thing that happens on this base like your uncle." said Booker.

"If you're still not convinced lunch on me after your back from your assignment I heard you just received." said Simon.

"Better be prepared to spend a lot you know I like to fill up after an assignment." Booker joked.

"Speaking of which why are you here?" Simon asked curious.

"Got notified Solomon wanted to speak with me about my assignment." Replied Booker. "My turn, why are you here?"

"Not sure just got e-mailed by him last night to not go to school and meet him in his office." Simon replied checking the time. "What's taking him so long."

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." said Solomon catching both Simon's and Booker's attention was he appeared behind Booker.

Both Simon and Booker tried their hardest to not show a signal they were startled. Booker moved to the side letting Solomon walk in and shut the door behind him.

"Sir? You had something to tell me about my assignment?" Booker asked.

"Yes about that, we will be adding another member to your quadrant." Solomon replied. "Simon with you being here as well it saves me time to tell you that you're that extra person added to the team."

"Huh?" said Booker a bit confused.

"Sure I'll be happy to as long as it doesn't interfere with my current assignment." Simon replied.

"It shouldn't because your assignment has already been completed." said Solomon.

"Come again!" asked Simon in a surprised tone.

"After evaluating your report and discussed it with the higher ups we decided that you've gathered enough information on the trio and titan. Meaning you've completed your assignment, congratulations." said Solomon .

"Wait wait wait, are you guys sure there still isn't anything left for me to discover? I've only been doing this for about three to four months. There could still be more left to uncovered." said Simon trying to come up with an excuse to not end things there.

"Every is already sorted out and there's no need for you to continue going undercover. So starting today your back to just being a G3 soldier." said Solomon.

"No you can't. Things just started looking good for me you can't…" said Simon but was cut off by Solomon.

"This is a direct order you are to leave your false identity behind, begin your new mission and this is the end of our discussion." Solomon stated.

"Yes sir." said Simon half heartedly.

"Seeing as your assignment is complete there is no need for you to carry around the red manus device anymore." said Solomon.

"But I'm the only one qualified to pilot it. What if there's an emergency?" Simon asked trying to keep at least one piece of his false personal intact.

"That may be true but recently we've had several troops in simulations ready to take on the role of the red manus suit just incase you weren't available." Solomon replied. "Now Booker, you're in charge of the operation so make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

"Sir!" said Booker giving a salute.

"You're both dismissed." said Solomon relieving them.

Booker was the first to walks out as Simon headed to the door Solomon called out.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Thought you wouldn't notice." said Simon trying to play it off as he almost left with the watch.

He took it off and handed to Solomon and began heading towards the door yet again.

"I know you've gotten a little attached to them but this is for the best and you have to go back to the way you were before." said Solomon giving him some parting words.

"You're right it's probably for the best." said Simon trying to sound as convincing as he can and left the office ready to get his stuff ready for his new assignment.

Afternoon quickly turned to night as Lance had a few essentials packed ready to go as himself, Newton and Ilana were waiting as the line to the bus to take Lance to the two day camp was hardly moving.

"I still don't think I should be going anywhere that has to do with Steel." said Lance being very eary.

"We don't trust the guy either but unless you do this he might try something else." said Ilana.

"As long as you don't draw to much of his attention you should be good." said Newton. "Also did you remember to not pack the device?"

"Don't worry it's in my right hand draw taped to the bottom of the last drawer." Lance replied knowing to be careful.

"We'll they should be calling you up soon to your assigned bus, make sure to not fall for any or his tricks." said Ilana. "Also Lance good luck."

"Thanks I'll make sure to avoid any tricky situations." said Lance.

They soon called up Lance on bus thirteen where he boarded and not long after everyone was done getting in their bus they left for training camp.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Ilana asked.

"He'll do fine just wait and see." said Newton trying to put her mind at ease.

On the bus Lance looked around to see faces about to go to sleep seeing as it's already getting late. As he did someone walked up to Lance with a light blue collar shit and orange hair.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." said Lance offering the seat and turned his head to look out the window.

"So you must be Lance, names Steve Stevens but you can call me Steve." said Steve holding a hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you Steve and since you already know my name there's no need for me to do an introduction." said Lance not even turning to face him.

"Just trying to make conversation." said Steve trying to at least make small talk.

Lance who didn't turn back to face the guy at least saw his reflection in the mirror to know how he looks like, 'So this is the guy that Newton and Ilana told me about and worst of all he works directly under Steel. Guess this is something I should come to expect for the next two days.'

The intercoms turned on on all buses and Steels voice could be heard coming from them, "We'll be arriving soon maggots. Get yourselves a good night's rest because the training starts at 5am sharp."

The next day as everyone was sleeping sound asleep Steel burst in three the door and let out a shout. "Wake up! Time to start camp." causing some to jump awake and some to fall off their beds.

Lance slowly rose and got off his bed ready for what's to come.

"We start with a five mile run and follow up with a minor regiment then you get a ten minute meal. Don't eat too much because what comes afterwards will make most of you vomit." said Steel. "Now let get started!"

Over at an unknown location a small group of G3 agents were being told by Booker what will their roles be for this operation. As Simon was sitting in place listening to the orders he received a call on his phone.

"Ilana?" he asked looking down at the caller id. Next he got up and interrupted Booker. "I gotta take this."

"If you miss any valuable informations don't go blaming me." said Booker.

"I already went thru the report for the mission last night I won't miss anything." said Simon.

"You bastard! I was the only one with the report which means you were going threw my stuff weren't you?" said Booker getting really annoyed.

"Not my fault you left it right on top of your desk." said Simon.

"Take your stupid for call and afterwards I expect two hundred push ups on the double." Booker stated.

"Sounds reasonable enough." said Simon walking away from the group and answering his phone. "You reached Simon."

"Greeting Simon." said Ilana on the phone.

"Hello Ilana, did something happen? You usually don't call me." Simon asked.

"Well I woke up early to finish a project I had for history class and had some time left over so I decided to make sure you're okay because you weren't in school yesterday." said Ilana.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about I should hopefully be back by Monday so I won't be in today either," said Simon not sounding sure of himself.

"Are you sure about that? You seem a little bit unsure about it. Is something going on?" she asked.

"Course not. My uncle just needed me to help him out with something for work and it won't be done till the weekend," said Simon coming up with a believable lie.

"That's wonderful you help out your family members in need," said Ilana.

"Speaking of family how are Lance and Newton?" Simon asked.

"Oh, Newton is fine and Lance is at a mandatory military camp for the next two days," said Ilana.

'Mandatory? Why would Lance need to unless,' thought Simon. "Hey Ilana, who was in charge of the military camp Lance went to?"

"I think it was someone by the name of General Steel," said Ilana making seem as she never really had a means to remember his name. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious is all," said Simon in a playful tone. "Well I gotta go my uncle is calling. See you Monday."

"Goodbye to you too," said Ilana as they both hung up. "Guess it's just Newton and I today." she said feeling a little sad.

'Wait why am I sadden about it? Is it because Lance is gone or because Simon is gone as we-, she then stopped her thoughts. "Yeah that's clearly it! I just miss them both...I mean ahh better get ready for school!"

'Looks like Steel is trying to keep his eyes on Lance. This could spell trouble if a mutraddi attacks and if Lance vanishes they will think something's up,' Simon thought to himself walking back to the group.

"Looks who's back. We just finished going over everything so start the push up and we'll move out immediately." Booker ordered.

"Oh, right away," said Simon starting the push ups and still thinking about what Ilana had told him about Lance and Steel.

We now head back to the training camp mess hall. As a few try to catch their breaths and others waiting in line for lunch covered in sweat, Lance is sitting down eating with only a small amount of sweat on him.

"Looks like you hardly broke a sweat out there." said Steve sitting down across from Lance with some sweating still running down his face.

"I'm just used to running a lot." said Lance continuing to eat.

"Interesting is there anything more you'd like to share with me?" asked Steve.

"Look I'm just here to prevent my grades from getting lowered because unlike most people I didn't have a choice!" said Lance getting annoyed.

"I'm sure school is hard for you," said Steve sounding somewhat sarcastic.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Lance asked getting more annoyed.

"Nothing just saying people like you don't take anything serious and just go on like everything revolves around them," said Steven.

"Oh really?I don't take anything serious is that it?" asked Lance.

"That's right and if you even put a little more effort into things you might actually come out on top," said Steve. "I'm looking forward to being the one to give a after this camp is over as the most improved student."

"What the heck are you going on about?" Lance asked.

"Anyone General Steel finds as most improved gets bragging rights, all school assignments pass for a month and gets to give a speech to the others who didn't pass and wish them luck next semester," said Steve fully confident because he knows he's a man on the inside.

"Someone like you would care about something like that," said Lance.

"What did you say?" Steve asked starting to get annoyed.

"Seem like you have a stick up your butt and putting a lot of effort into something to make yourself feel good about yourself," said Lance.

"You might be right but it's not like anyone around here can so more promise than me because they don't have what it takes. Especially someone like you who wouldn't know a thing about working hard a day in your li-" said Steve but got shoved back by Lance as he stood up.

"What do you know about working hard? Every since I was little I've been working hard on my own and even then everyday I hard to work hard for I believed in and to prove i was worth something!" Lance said out loud. "I don't need some full of himself asshole to tell me off about how to work hard!"

Without warning both men snapped and were about to start throwing punches but some other guys got in the way before they got everyone in trouble.

"Just you watch I'm gonna beat you at your own game." said Lance walking out the door and slamming it.

As everything started to calm down Steve had a smirk on his face as if to show he had won. "Looks like he played right into our hands," he said making sure no one was seeing talk into an ear piece.

"Good work private Stevens just make sure he causes a few more scenes and he might be dumb enough to let a few things slip. If not maybe we can make him fail this camp," said Steel on the other end of the line.

Outside Lance was leaning about a wall looking up to the sky. 'That should have gotten their attention for sure. I wasn't playing around when I said I'll beat you at your game Steel.'

Soon after the students finished lunch the real training began and no one would have guess that Lance and Steven were going head to head at who can do the best. With everyone in surprise Lance kept the lead the entire time beating Steve at everything he should have already been well adjusted to. Even the soldiers and Steel watching were impressed by Lance's determination and how he is easily sweeping through all the hard task. With that all done the day was nearly over with and nighttime soon arrived with some trouble not to far behind.

Over at the Lunas household Ilana was reading a book and sitting down at the table while Newton was cooking dinner for the night.

"What's wrong Ilana? You seemed a little off today. Are you not feeling well?" Newton asked her.

"I'm not really sure Octus. I don't feel sick, I just think it might be," said Ilana not able to get the right words out.

"You miss them, don't you?" Newton asked.

"Well it's not like I don't like having them around but I don't know," said Ilana.

"Don't worry Lance will be back by tomorrow night and you did say Simon will return by Monday at latest," said Newton. 'I wonder if it had something to with G3.'

"Well I'm sure Simon is okay he's just helping out his uncle, and Lance is tough so I know he's doing great," said Ilana.

"Speaking of Simo-" said Octus but got cut off as he felt the rift gate opening and sensed a monster coming thru. "Looks like we have trouble!"

"For our sakes I hope titan won't be needed or this could get ugly!" said Ilana as her and Octus ran out the back door and suited up/ took off in the direction the creature should land.

When they arrived they found a small town cover with webs and a large spider like creature with massive fangs shooting webs to make a nest.

"Looks like we found the creature," said Octus.

"And it must've gotten busy. Look at how fast it covered the town!" said Ilana. "We have to stop it right now."

"Let's do it," said Octus.

Ilana and Octus flew towards the spider like creature and began firing at it which cause it to shriek in pain and turn its attention towards them. They both flew back to avoid being bitten or webbed by the creature.

"My scanner indicate that the arachnid has poison located in it's fang and avoiding the webbing is highly recommended," said Octus.

"We just have to be dealing with another creature with poison." said Ilana remembering what happened to weeks back. "Speaking of which I don't see the red manus anywhere in site."

"Most likely he's not far behind and should arrive soon," said Octus coming up with a believable lie knowing he might even show up.

Before they could talk anymore the spider creature started shooting multiple webs hitting Ilana and trapping her against a wall.

"Ilan-" said Octus but got hit from the back and stuck to the ground.

Next the creature started rushing towards and Ilana quickly activated her force field to cut the webs away from her and fired at the massive spider. Little did she know the spider was fast for it's size and managed to swat her back with one of its six legs. Next it immediately turned it attention to Octus but before it could proceed two missiles shot at it causing some damage.

Octus then adds a boost to his thrusters and breaks free from the webbing. Both Ilana and Octus look to see the red Manus descending from the sky.

"Glad to see you got here in time."said Ilana.

The Red Manus ignored her and rushed towards the spider summoning two swords and slashing at the creature.

"What was that about?" Ilana asked Octus.

"Not sure." Octus replied, and made a quick heat scan at the red manus and find no heat signature in the pilot seat. 'No one seems to be inside, did something happen.'

Back the G3 base a large group is watching a massive monitor showing the battle with a machine close by and a person controlling it.

"Sir, seems the remote control unit for the Red Manus is working 100% with no flaws." said a scientist to Solomon who was watching close by.

"Excellent! With our test pilots not ready for hands on combat we can eliminate injuries." said Solomon.

"Looks like after this we should start with them actually flying the suit itself." said the scientist.

"Wrap it up quickly and we can count this as a successful test flight." said Solomon.

At the Military camp Steel and a few soldiers are watching a screen watching the same battle as G3.

"How is this possible we have the third one right here?" Steel questioned.

"I don't think it could be sir. The third one seems to have a different color compared to the one we've seen many time." said Stevens trying to explain he's not right.

"They can make robots appear in thin air and combine them to make an even bigger robot I don't think a color scheme would be difficult." said Steal.

"Then what about that Lance kid?" Stevens asked.

"Although we're going to alternate his scores in the first place leave him be. I guess his family truly isn't part of titan." said Steel. "Even so there was no excuse for you to lose today soldier, expect punishments for two weeks."

"Two wee...sir?" said Stevens surprised it was that long.

"Enough no point in complaining, let's finish this camp out normally and get out of her before we get compromised." Steel ordered.

Stevens along with the other soldiers saluted and replied, "Sir!"

Outside the window was Lance peaking in, "Guess there was a mutraddi attack. Sadly I can't you guys but I know you can do it." said Lance softly so they wouldn't catch on to him.

Back to the battle Octus and Ilana are assisting the red manus on take down the spider creature by attacking it from all side.

"We can't get massive hits on it thanks to its eyes keeping track of all three of us!" said Ilana.

"We have to try attacking it with stealth some way." said Octus. "I can try and locate a possible blind spot."

"No need if stealth is all we need." said Ilana. "Hey Red try attacking it with your stealth mode for a clean hit.

The red manus paused for a moment as it began to disappear from sight. Almost immediately after it reappeared once again and began firing at all directions hitting lots of building and almost Ilana and Octus.

"What's going on?!" Ilana asked.

"What happened?" Solomon shouted demanding answers.

"Sir seems the particle reducing function on the red manus not only deflected the light particles but the frequency our remote stations is using to control the suit." A different scientist explained. "We maybe able to calm it and get it to follow orders again but won't be near even 66% efficiency."

Solomon gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to assess the situation and his phone began to vibrate. He took it out and answered it, "This is not a good time, Simon."

"I can see that. I'm watching from the tablet screen on board the dropship." said Simon the other line.

"If you can see I'm bust then we can talk later." said Solomon about to hang up.

"Please don't hang up." Simon pleaded.

"You got one minute." said Solomon.

"I know you're still disappointed about the breakin but I want to prove to you I that I can be trusted as well as fix this problem you guy's are having." said Simon.

"I respect you offer to help but we've got this under control." said Solomon. "As well as the Red Manus is no longer yours to pilot."

"I know that but even so I want to help out. No one else but me has enough experience to manually fly it and who's to say the remote system won't go haywire." said Simon. "Look I know you will have the suit under your control any minute now so if you have any faith left in me fly it to these coordinates once you do."

Next the phone call immediately ended then followed a text message of coordinates Simon choose to take it.

Solomon let out a sign in defeat, "Have you already gotten back control of the red manus?"

"Yes sir, only problem is while we were shutting off the weapons from firing it got caught in the spider's web." said a soldier.

Solomon removed his coat and hat and started walking towards the system, "Not a problem, I'll take it from here."

The current pilot exited the seat as Solomon sat down and began starting up the red manus yet again.

"Sir are you sure about this?" asked a soldier.

"Not one bit." Solomon replied thrusting two levers forward causing the red manus to try and take off.

"Appears the red manus is back to normal." said Octus.

"Then we should free it now." said Ilana.

Both Ilana and Octus fired at the webs causing the red manus to escape and having the creature focus on them yet again. Before they could get any help the red manus took off with great speed in the opposite direction.

"Where's he going?" Ilana questioned.

"My best guess is to come up with a good plan." said Octus getting close to the spider to shock and stun it for a moment.

"I hope you're right." said Ilana unleashing a barrage of lasers and missiles at the spider's hind legs.

With Simon the dropship was slowing down as it was approaching the location Simon chose.

"So why did you pick this place?" Booker asked Simon seeing him ready to leave.

"It was on the way back and I know with this things slow speed and the fast speed on the red manus we should meet about half way." said Simon. "Now I just hope they really decided to show up."

"I highly doubt your pleed would have been ignored." said Booker. "If you got a plan more than half the time it will work just like today's assignment."

"Thanks now I'm sure they will choose to show up." said Simon.

Moments later the red manus appeared below the ship and Solomon's voice could be hear from the speakers.

"Okay I've arrived. How are gonna get in?" Solomon asked.

"Extend the right hand out about 60 degrees north east." Simon instructed.

Solomon did as told and had the hand about a few feet from the bottom of the ship. The door slowly slide open as both Simon and Booker could be seen.

"See you after I take care of business." said Simon jumping down and land on the hand of the red manus.

Simon and the Red Manus looked eye to eye at one another and both let out a small nod in agreement. The arm was gently closed at Simon moved towards the hatch to get in and hopped in the pilot seat.

"Feels good to be back old friend." said Simon flying back towards the battle.

Back with Octus and Ilana the two at stuck arm to arm and against the street.

"Octus we have to use our force fields like before." said Ilana.

"That wouldn't be the wise move because that will cause damage to one or the other even perhaps both of us." said Octus.

"I wish Lance was here." said Ilana.

The spider opened up its big fangs slowly as it was about to take a bite out of the two then a rock was thrown in front of it and blasted causing a smoke screen.

"I got you two." said Red grabbing Ilana and Octus off the street and into the air.

"Someone seems to be back to his old self." said Ilana.

"What was up with that?" Octus asked.

"Let's just say I had a busy day today and I wasn't acting like myself so I'm sorry. Right now we need to beat this thing." said Red.

"We've already tried blind spots but no luck." said Ilana.

"Then let's you my stealth mode." said Red.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you tried it?" said Ilana.

"That's true but what if we had a more stable output to use it on." said Red.

"You're not suggesting?" Ilana asked.

"I still do have the completed coding so it won't be issue but I'm uncertain how long it will last." said Octus.

"As long as we make it count then that's all that matters." said Red. "Initiate Sym Bionic Titan!"

Like the usual transformation Octus body begins to grow massive and Ilana along with Red's suit beging to combine like with Lance and Ilana usually do. When the combination is complete titan looks like it's usual self but red instead of purple, the helmet is like it's space one but has twin spokes in top, as well as sharper shoulder blades and more armored arms and legs.

"Woah this is what it's like for you guys." said red excited to finally experience the same thing they usually do.

"Are you comfortable to move or should I take full control?" Ilana asked.

"I think I should be able to handle my part." said Red confident it won't be much of a hassle.

"If that case let's get moving Red Titan."said Octus.

The smoke began to clear as the spider was searching for it's prey but couldn't find anything in sight. As if in a flash a front fag got cut off as well as a leg causing the spider to shriek in pain. As it was trying to recover the Red Titan was hovering above as the stealth mode slowly faded away and two arm arm cannons can be seen charging up.

"Free!" the three shouted in unison unleashing a powerful beam lighting up the surrounding area and vaporizing the creature with a clean hit.

"Looks like that did it." said Ilana.

"Yes and the webs should disappear within a few hours." said Octus.

"Now that that's taken care of I'm sorry about before I swear it won't happen again." said Red.

"No need to worry I'm sure it was just malfunction." said Octus, knowing very well it wasn't him.

"That's right, who could have predicted that would happen." said Ilana.

"Thanks for understanding you guys." Red thanked them.

Later that night Simon was in Solomon's office discussing today.

"Seeing as you had completed you assignment and managed to help in our malfunction I thank you." said Solomon.

"I was just doing what I could." said Simon trying not to get a big head from it.

"After discussing it with several higher ups we decided to let you continue your previous assignment." said Solomon.

"Really? That's great!" said Simon nearly jumping for joy.

"I wasn't finished yet." said Solomon. "Seeing as you somehow able to connect our earth technology with their alien technology we would like you to further study this so we can better harness this hybrid of both."

"I won't let you down." said Simon.

"I know you won't. Now get to leavin you have school tomorrow." said Solomon.

"Right away, I'll see you later then."said Simon exiting the room.

"Till then." said Solomon with a slight smile and looking out the window.

The following day Newton and Ilana parked the van in the parking lot.

"I'm glad we made it out of that mess last night." said Ilana.

"As am I we pulled threw and learned even without Lance we can still form titan." said Newton.

As they were exiting the van and about to walk off Simon pulled up next to the van and parked.

"Well well well I thought someone wasn't suppose to back till Monday." said Ilana.

"Let's just say I finished helping my uncle a lot sooner then I thought I would." said Simon trying to play it off.

"How was spending time with your uncle?" asked Newton.

"It was fine but I'm a little embarrassed to admit it but I missed you guys." said Simon.

"Oh?" said Ilana lightly blushing.

"We felt the same way but Ilana had it worse off." said Newton teasing Ilana.

"Newton!" said Ilana annoyed by Newton's statement.

"Well I'm glad I could help resort that." said Simon laughing from the statement and happy they felt the same.

"I was not." Ilana played it off.

"So you're not glad I'm back?" Simon asked feeling disappointed.

"That's not it I am glad your ba-" said Ilana but was cut off by Newton.

"So you did miss him after all." Newtom jokingly stated.

"That makes me really happy then." said Simon with a smile on his face.

"You two have a lot a common." said Ilana.

"Whatever do you mean?" Newton and Simon asked pretending to not understand.

She then started laughing as well as the two boys. Then they started heading to class.

"By the way is Lance really in a military camp?" Simon asked wanting to confirm if it's true or not.

"Yes he is." Ilana replied.

"I hope he isn't having it to rough." said Simon.

Over at the military camp Lance is running a head with great distance and everyone behind trying their hardest to not fall behind.

'Looks like this camp was just a breeze and it really helped me clear my mind. I needed this just a way to work out and not worry about school.'Lance smiled as he continued widening the gap between himself and the others.

 **End Chapter.**

 **That's the end of this chapter and to those waiting for it I apologize for the longer than a month wait my school work has been killing me and my mind is occupied with other things lately. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did make sure to leave a review so I know if something needs improvement or if I did this chapter right. If you have any ideas for the story make sure to leave it either as a review or PM and I'll make sure to reply as soon as I can. Next chapter I hope won't take as long and with your support the story won't for a long time. Now with every needed to be said out of the way I'm Shun Benitoite signing out.**


End file.
